He's Going To Kill You Anyway
by sjdoglover
Summary: Ashton and Annabelle are in deep trouble with Snape and the Carrows. Can they make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

_He's Going To Kill You Anyway_

* * *

><p>Note from author: This is an RP from a Harry Potter RPG site (), so I didn't write all of it. The bolded stuff is a different girl. The normal text is me. (:<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Annabelle stood quietly with the rest of her house as Headmaster, Snape, walked and mourned endlessly about the rules this year. She noticed the Carrows smirking in the background. Annabel couldn't help but glare as they followed headmaster.<strong>

**Belle, as most of her close friends called her, glanced quickly at her best mate since year one beside her. He looked pale white. Almost everyone was. The school was taken over by death eaters, the beloved headmaster was gone, and the wizard world was crumbling to the power of evil. **

**All the punishment. That's all it was; punishment. Apparently the Carrows were happy about that. Head of Discipline. They were evil people who wouldn't let anyone off the hook. Ever. **

**"Understand." said the cold voice. "One foot out of line -" His dark eyes watched as his students stared at the floor. Belle had had enough of this. Annabel was tired of being a coward to them. She lifted her head. **

**"I don't." she said. There were a few gasps. Ash looked at her with a concerned look on his face. **

**"Who doesn't?" asked Snape turning around. It was as though the whole school quickly stepped away to revile the true victim. Ash hung back jus a little, just enough to say he was here. **

**"Me." said Annabelle proudly; even though she was scared to death. **

**"This is stupid. Expelling muggleborns, hurting people for nothing, maybe I don't want to be a death eater!" **

**Snape advanced on her and came up to her; too close for her liking. **

**"I advise you to keep you mouth shut this time Greene." he spat on her before turning away. "Detention." he choked before making a dramatic exit, followed by the rest of the death eaters. **

**Silence broke out instantly. Annabelle made her way to Ash. **

Ash stared incredulously at Belle as she made her way back over to him. His body language was stern, but his eyes were scared stiff, relieved, and a little agitated that his best friend would pull such a stunt, and so soon after her last detention spell with Snape. _Professor_ Snape, Ash corrected himself; he was a good boy and he didn't want to ruin that. Belle walked up to him, looking a little sheepish, but there was a blazing pride in her eyes.

"Why in the world would you do such a thing?" he fumed, as the pair shuffled off in the direction of their common room. "Professor Snape and the Carrows are already on you about last week, why'd you have to go make it worse? Do you _ever_ you use your head? Being a Ravenclaw and all, I would think you'd have more sense." Ash stopped for breath, and when he looked at Belle, she was smiling grimly. He closed his eyes and shook his head, his silky brown flippy hair falling over his chocolate brown eyes.

**Belle tried to ignore the painful throb of her friend's complaints but they always just tuned in again. She knew deep down inside he was worry about her well-being; the Carrows do have twisted minds. But still, come one. **

**"Save it Ash. I already told you; I don't care anymore." Annabel started, pulling on her pull over. "It doesn't bother me. Oh and I do have a brain, I chose when to use it."**

**They walked up the long hallway. Most off the students she knew looked scared and sad. Only a few smiled as they passed. Clanking up the stairs Belle spoke again.**

**"What do you suppose they are gonna do - to me I mean." she spoke very low. Annabel was defiantly scared alright; but she didn't want to announce it.**

Ash looked glumly at his best friend. They'd been through a lot together in their years at Hogwarts. They had become instant friends after being sorted into the same house. It had been rumored a ridiculous amount of times that they were a couple, but those had died out long ago, thankfully. Ash had strong feelings for Belle, but not in that way. He wasn't ready to lose her or see her hurt, no matter what their status was.

"I dunno Belle, but knowing them, it's sure to be unpleasant." His brow furrowed as he saw the doughy figure of one of the nasty pair beating a 1st year for getting lost in the labyrinthine castle. He felt a wave of fury course through his veins, and for a moment he wanted to hit something, or someone, a particular doughy, nasty someone.

**"Nothing's ever pleasant anymore." She sighed. It was very true. School used to be something to look forward too, now with everyone gone, it was pretty much living hell. Belle felt bad for everyone who had to go through the Carrows. Since she had encountered them maybe times herself; being the usual big mouth she was known for. **

**Annabel spaced out for some time as she thought about the past. But the past was gone. This was the present. The saying _'Yesterday his history, tomorrow is a mystery, today is a gift, that's why it's called present._' really wasn't true anymore. Today was more a burden, defiantly not a gift. **

**Shaking her head she noticed Ash staring off at the figures in the shadowed hallway. He didn't that often but this time it was unusually long. "What –"she started but her face turned pale as snow when she made the figure out those Carrows were bullying. Her sister. Annabel promised her mother never to let them lay a hand on her like that. She was small and helpless. **

**"Bloody hell. THAT'S MY SISTER!" Annabel remarked furiously. Without thinking about the consequences she charged straight for them. How dare they touch her sister? How dare they think they can get away with it? Never. **

**"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Annabel yelled. "That's my sister!"**

"Annabel, wait!" Ash yelled, running after her. He grabbed her elbow, but she pulled away. There was a mad gleam on her face, and it scared him. He swallowed hard, but stayed back as she approached the scene.

**She smacked his hand away. That wasn't going to stop her. Braking his grasp she went right back to them. "Take you're hands off my sister." she growled. Thrusting her sister away from the Carrow's reach. **

**"Aren't you that girl that defied the power of Death Eaters this morning?" one of them snickered. They had a glint in their eyes that meant trouble. They pulled out their wands.**

Ash gulped. "Stop!" he yelled, rushing forward. He was willing to risk his perfect teachers-pet status in order to save his best friend and her sister. The Carrows glared at him. He knew he was in serious trouble. "You shouldn't hurt her just because she got lost. It's not her fault! She's only a 1st year."

The Carrows stood with their jaws open for a bit. They were surprised to see Ash acting like this. He was always so well behaved. Amacus smiled, her dirty-yellowed teeth making Ash feel nauseous. "Well well well, lookie here. You would've made a good Slytherin, but now I see you truly are dirt." She spat the last word. Ash glared and took a step forward.

"_Never_ insult Ravenclaw house," he said, eyes flashing. "I would join Slytherin when hell freezes over." Several people from the thick crowd surrounding them wolf-whistled or cheered, but they were silenced almost instantly. Ash looked to see what had shut them up, and his blood turned to ice. Snape swept around the corner, black robes billowing, greasy hair hanging in curtains around his face, shrouding his cold eyes in darkness.

**Annabel ignored the group of friends that pushed Rose, her sister, aside from the crowd. That's how shocked she was. Yes he was the troublemaker, always, and she meant always finding her way to trouble. **

**But Ash? No. One hundred percent no. He was like an angel from above. The good boy. They Carrows actually liked him, if that was even possible for such people. He was actually standing up for his House. He was actually about to congratulate him. **

**Then she noticed the huge crowds of people. Some were scared others were whistling and cheering as Ash stood up for himself, her, Rose, and his whole house. **

**"And you dearly." The bigger one if the two turned to her. She froze as he big hand clutched her face. The professor's grasp hurt. Tighter, and tighter. "You just as nasty as a mudblood." she spat on her. Some students gasped. Soon the lady quickly released her face as the caped figure of Severus Snape came into the picture. **

**"You." he snarled at Annabel. He gained on her pushing students out of his way. "I thought you would use your brains and stay out of anymore trouble." he looked at her. "Obviously not. You sister did something wrong she should get fairly punished." The Carrows smiled vastly. **

**"She got lost! You expect a 11year old to know their way around? If they don't get beat up for it?" Annabel snapped back. She was now pretty much is the grasps of the Carrows. **

**"Yes." was all the headmaster answered **

**Violently he turned to Ash. "I thought you wouldn't get into trouble. But clearly I was wrong." he snarled. "I advise you not to follow our girlfriends footsteps."**

Blood boiled in Ash's veins, like hot acid, and he felt his face, neck, and ears flare tomato red with annoyance, embarrassment, but mostly fury. Ash Snape turned away to deal with the situation, Ash slowly and quietly drew his wand from under his robes.

There were several loud gasps from the crowd. Snape spun around to see what was causing the commotion. His sour expression was replaces with a cold smile when he took in the scene confronting him. "Well well, the little hero." His lips drew back in a horrid attempt at a smirk.

Ash was quivering where he stood. He knew this had been an extremely stupid idea. Why had he been so rash? It was too late to lower his wand now...

**Annabel's honey colored face turned as red as a cherry. "He is not my boyfriend!" she shirked. All that earned her was a smack on the face from the two professors. **

**She watched as Ash slowly pulled his wand out. What the bloody hell does he think he's doing? He could get expelled for bringing on a teacher. Not like no one wanted to be expelled, it would be better then staying here. **

**"Fool." Snape roared, grabbing his wand. Without warning the professor shouted "Crucio!" and Ash screamed. Which was followed by shrieks from the other students. Snape smirked, and raised his wand again for a second time. **

**"No!" screamed Annabel, before she knew it she threw herself towards Professor Snape. "Don't touch him!" she said, using herself as a guard in front if him. **

**Mostly all the students were watching now. Some of the Gryffidors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws were cheering loudly. Mostly all the Slytherins were rolling their eyes. **

Ash stood up, trembling, aching all over. He had to do something to stop Annabelle, and quick. Scrambling to his feet, he ran to her in what seemed like slow motion. The world around him shut off; all was silent. The only 2 people in the world were Ash and Belle as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away from Snape, ushering her to safety behind his back. Pulling his wand back out, he faced Snape.

**"Ash!" Belle protested. She tried to get passed him but it was no use. He was too strong for a petite. So it was up to Ashton save the day. **

**"What are you gonna do Ash? Your girlfriends failing on you!" laughed Malfoy who was taking great pleasure in Ashes pain because Ash was screaming again because of Snape's spell. **

**"You!" screamed Annabel. She never got along with Malfoy since day one. He was the one to start up the rumors and once he stars them they are really hard to start. **

** She charged at Malfoy who was even paler then before. But she was pulled back with such force she barley noticed she was punched square in the face by the Carrows. **

**Her nose was bleeding wildly so her nose was defiantly broken. Maybe Madame Pomfrey would show some mercy like she always does. She was done. **

**Snape growled at Malfoy. "Draco." he cooed. "Keep quiet." Snape was off guard. This was Ashes chance. **

Ash looked around Snape. He saw it in Belle's eyes: "NOW."

Taking a deep breath, he lunged. Again, time stopped. Every heartbeat made his eyes pulse red. He grabbed Belle's wrist in one hand and Rose's in the other. Without stopping to think, or feel the pain of the spells being fired his way, he spun on the spot and ran for the front doors. Rose and Belle didn't need telling twice. They didn't stop running until they were outside the Hogwarts gates. As soon as they could, Belle and Ash each grabbed one of Rose's hands and spun on the spot. Ash prayed it turned out right; he had only just began apparation lessons.

**They arrived in the middle of the forest. Not sure witch forest. All e was focusing on was the huge gashes on her arm. Belle collapsed to the ground. "Ash." she breathed.**

"Oh no.." Ash muttered. "Oh no, no, no! Belle!" He caught her just as she collapsed. "Belle, stay with me!"

Her eyes fluttered shut. Her breathing was dangerously shallow. Ash leaned in close. He could hear a small heartbeat, but he wasn't sure how long it would last. It was fluttering too fast, like birds' wings. Ash felt hot tears sliding down his face.

"Ash?" a small voice said behind him. Ash turned to look at Rose. Her eyes were the size of dinner plates. She was Belle in miniature. "Is my sister...?" She didn't need to finish her sentence for Ash to understand what she meant.

"I-it's just a couple cuts. She can't d-die from that, can she?" Rose asked. Ash shook his head.

"She can die from blood loss though."

**Rose looked up from the ground. Her sister can be dead? No that's impossible. She was too strong to die from a couple of cuts. But Rose saw the blood seeping through Ash's oxford and she knew he was lying. **

**She walked very slowly towards Ash, he was crying. A warm tear fell over the 1st years face. "Isn't there a spell? Potion we can whip up? Anything?" Her eyes fell on the nasty gashes of Belle's body that was left behind, Rose winced in disgust and sadness. **

**"What do we do?" she asked in a very small voice. Her eyes found there way to Ash's. They were going to have to somehow get back to Hogwarts. Or somewhere where the dark lord wasn't. **

**The Ravenclaw heard the moan from her sister. She looked over, her body was twitching, a result to more blood seeping out of her wounds. **

Ash gulped, a strangled and raspy gasping sound from deep in his throat. "Rose," he said sharply, "go look for a plant with blue flowers and red thorns. Bring me back as many as you can find. I might be able to whip something up. We'll need firewood to start a fire, so bring back kindling too, if you can." Rose nodded and dutifully walked into the dense woods.

"Belle..." he whispered. He leaned in close. Laying his head on his chest so he could hear her heartbeat, the only reminder she was still alive, he sobbed. Finally, pulling himself together, he sat up. He pushed the hair off of Belle's forehead, and realized she was covered in cold sweat. Suddenly, Ash spoke, subconsciously.

"I love you Belle."

It took him a moment to register what he had said, but when he did, he knew it was true. His breathing quickened. _Now or never_, he thought. He leaned in and kissed Belle. On the lips.

**Belle felt warm lips against hers. It sprung some energy back into her. Her eyes opened quickly to she Ash. Ash kissing her. Her. Annabel Greene. Wait... What? **

**She could barley stay conscious. Her nose was still broken, and hurter like fires of hell but the gaps of no flesh from her body was even worse. But she was still there holding on. Annabel had to hold on. **

**"Ash..."**

Ash pulled away. He was shocked and embarrassed. When he spoke, his voice was croaky. "I'm sorry, I just..." Tears filled his eyes. They sat in tearful silence for a moment. Suddenly, Rose burst through the wall of trees.

"I got the plants!" She said. Her face glowed and was beaded with sweat. She was proud of herself. "I'm heading back in for the firewood." She left again, without even realizing that her sister was awake. Rose's departure caused a very pregnant, awkward silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Annabel groaned, her nose felt as though it was caving in and her arm and part of her torso was being but out of her. She was loosing focus, Belle wasn't even sure this was a dream. She was loosing too much blood.**

**Annabel felt herself go limp in Ash's arms. She was still conscious but barley. This is just a dream. She told herself. Yeah. Just a dream. This is all not real. Your nose isn't broken and caving in. Half of your left side is gone from appearating. Ash didn't kiss her. Just a dream. **

**"I -I am going..." she managed to say. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Come on Rose. If Rose didn't hurry up she, Annabel Greene was done for. **

Rose burst through the trees again. Her blazing proud expression turned to one of horror as she saw her sister, limp in Ash's arms. Ash gently layed Belle on the ground. He looked a mess. He was covered in Belle's blood, and his dirty face was tear-streaked. He rushed over to where Rose had dropped the flowers and kindling. Taking out his wand, he conjured a fire and a goblet. Placing one flower in the goblet and filling it the rest of the way with water, he placed it over the fire.

After a few minutes, it had turned to a milky perriwinkle concoction. He rushed over to Belle, hoping it wasn't too late and that he had done everything correct; potions had never been his best subject. He lifted Belle's head up, opened her mouth, and poured the drink down her throat.

**Annabel felt a cold liquid run down her dry through. It sent a painful sensation down her limb and torso. She screamed, jolting up from the force. The flesh of her arm slowly came back. She felt whole again. **

**It was extremely painful afterwards. Ugh, it hurt like heck. Sitting up she pressed on her shoulder and torso. She winced it hurt so much. Her site because focused to see Ash and her little sister. **

Ash was smiling broadly, and Rose appeared weak with relief. She rushed forward and hugged Belle. As she pulled away, she yawned hugely.

"You should get some sleep Rose." Ash had no intentions of sleeping himself. He had a lot to discuss with Belle.

**Annabel nodded timidly. Her sister had a long day. Wait? Where exactly were that anyways? Defiantly not at Hogwarts. But if They wert at Hogwarts, Snatchers would be on them from this moment on. Blimey. **

**Her sister nodded , waving her wand making a tent. Annabel waited just a little until she was inside the tent to up off her pull over. It weighed her down. The pull over off it relieved horrible large cuts. Not disappeared. The potion wasn't strong enough but enough for her to stop bleeding. She had to stay up. She had to know why. Belle had questions. **

**"Why?" was all she managed to her out. Her wounds stinging from the salty air.**

Ash looked down at the ground. He was blushing madly, but he wasn't sure why. Why. Why, why why? That's all anybody wanted to know these days. Why Ash, why? He fidgeted with the hem is blood-stained shirt uncomfortably. He started thinking about how he looked; a mess, most likely. He ran his fingers through his hair and felt dried blood. Wonderful.

"Why what?" He refused to meet Belle's eyes, because he was afraid of what he would see there. He wanted to know she felt the same way. But she might not. Why? Why, why why? Why, Ash? Why love? Why her? Why now? He felt ridiculously stupid.

**Belle sat there. She felt so stupid. Just sitting there with a huge gash on her left side. Totally normal. She wasnt normal. Bell talked to ghosts, still got splinches, attacked teachers, snapped at death eaters. Yeah, that's Belle Greene for you. Abnormal. **_**Abnormal.**_

**"Well I have a few questions." she huffed. "One, why are we here? You know we have nothing. This isnt going to work out. We have to go back to Hogwarts." Annabel paused for some time, breathing ignoring her nose that was still stinging from those strong Carrows. "Second. Why did you snog me?"**

_Uh-oh_, Ash thought. _She's mad._ He could here it in her voice.

"I know we're unsafe here. But at least we're alive! Snape and the Carrows would've tortured Rose and us until we died; no exaggeration. And you know it. Second..." he drew a shaky breath. "I thought you were going to d-die, and I didn't want that to happen without... _that_ having happened." His voice cracked on 'die.'

**"No they wouldnt..." she started. She wasnt exactly sure if they would **_**kill**_** them but harm them? Definatly. No doubt about that. Those people were nasty. No remorse involed in what they do. **

**"Ash. I am not doing to die." she paused taking a breathe though her mouth. "JUst friends. wE went over this."**

He nodded, ashamed of what he had done. Risking Belle's life by unsafely splinching, putting Rose's critical just-beginning magical education on hold, and breaking any chances he ever had with Belle. "Well, what's the plan? We can't stay here forever..." Forever. That word had changed meaning so drastically in the last couple hours, it was unfathomable.

**"Like I said. Hogwarts. Our only option now." she stopped. Going back to Hogwarts would be horrible. All the trouble they would get into. She sadi she didnt care anymore but she did care. Annabel cared for her sister and Ash. Maybe not as much as herself anymore. **

**"Can you fix my nose?" she asked pointing to her swelling nose smiling a tad. Something she rarly did anymore, smile. "The Carrow's broke it." spitting out their names as filth. And she definatly wasnt exaggerating.**

Ash cracked a grin. "Sure," he said, pulling out his wand. He fixed it in an instant. Belle felt it tenderly, and Ash stowed his wand in his robes again. He walked over to the tent and gently shook Rose awake. He told her they were going back to Hogwarts. She looked deathly scared for a moment, but she masked it quickly. Ash took a deep breath. He put himself into a serious state of mind, willing himself to apparate correctly this time. No more splinching.

**"Thanks." she smiled. Not to big, just to show that she was still upset about thhis whole thing. She knew she should forgive and forget. But with what was going on now it was impossible to forgive and forget more the less forgive. **

**"But what about the Professors?" squeaked Rose, her voice full of fear. Annabel grabbed her hand tightly.**

"Rose," Ash said, "we need you to be brave. You're a very talented young witch. You're brave and smart and beautiful-" _just like your sister,_ he added in his head, "-and we need your help. Just trust us?" He looked at her carefully, searching her face for any sign of weakness. She just looked a little tired and very dirty - there were twigs tangled in her hair, scratches on her face and exposed arms, and her robes were crumpled from having slept on the tent floor. She nodded bracingly.

"Good. Then let's go."

**Annabel tidened her grip on both Ash and Rose. She nodded. Let's hope he concentrates this time. Belle doesnt want another gash in her body, she had enough. Annabel was going to say something but she didnt want to through off Ash. **

**"One, Two, Three.."**

"Three." Suffocation engulfed the trio as they apparated to the Hogwarts boundary line. After a few moments of painful breathlessness, a cool breeze washed over them. They had arrived at Hogwarts, without splinching anyone this time.

Ash pulled Belle off to the side to speak to her privately for a moment. He wasn't sure what was going to happen to them when they entered the castle, so he needed to get a couple of things off his chest. "Belle, I'm sorry about kissing you back there in the woods. I was completely out of line. I just want you to know though, I meant it. I can do just friends if that's what you want, but I meant what I said and did."

**When they arrived at the castle Belle caught her breathe almost suddenly. The castle was looming with darkness of the moon, which made it more fearful then before. Never before was she more afraid of entering her once beloved school. **

**She was yanked to the side by Ash. Ash was talking about something she didn't understand. "Sorry but" she said slowly "I have no idea what you are taking about. I was unconscious." she smiled easily. Just then her sister started to run. Run to the the doors. **

**"Rose!" Belle yelled running after her. They caught up to her in a heartbeat. She was only 11, they were 17, easily out beaten. "What were you thinking?" her sister only ached and looks up to her with huge eyes. **

**"I saw Madame Pomfrey. She saw us and motioned so I came." blurted out Rose. But Belle wasn't listening to Rose. All that rang in her ear was Madame Pomfrey. **

**"Let's go." she said. Darting as fast as they could they made it to the large overlooking window of the hospital wing. **

Ash was heartbroken. He realized Belle had no idea what he had said before he kissed her; she only remembered the kiss. He would have to find the right moment to explain everything, but obviously that moment was not now.

Ash hung back sullenly while Belle chastised Rose for running off.. Suddenly Belle brightened. She turned and motioned for Ash to join them. She was smiling broadly. Ash wondered what could make her this happy, so he ran to join them.

**"Maybe Madame Pomfrey will let us in." Belle said as Ash ran after them. She had to keep down for someone might be in there with Madame Pomfrey. She was a nice nurse and they had gotten to know each other very well, because of her tendency to get detention very often. **

**Everyone crouched down low and listened to see if anyone was with her in the wing. It seemed quiet. Then a booming, cold voice entered. It was a threatening voice. Professor Snape. **

**"-I want them. I want them punished! They got away. Apperated. Do they know every apperation to and off school bonderies?" Snape roared. Madame Pomfrey stood there shaking her head in agreement. Kind of. **

**"Yes Severus." was all she said. There was no fear in her voice. With a click of the black boots Snape exited the Hospital Wing. **

**Belle tapped on the window. Madame looked over at the door. Each of them peaked their heads out. She smiled.**

Her smile was confident, but there was shock in her eyes. She bustled to the door to let the trio in. "Good heavens! You've had me worried sick. You ought to be ashamed." She sniffed, but she was relieved to know that they were all safe.

"Madame Pomfrey, what was Snape talking about? Who's _they_? The ones he thinks know all about our apparation destinations? Does he know we're back in the castle yet?" Ash asked these questions hastily, in a panicked tone. So many emotions were racing through his mind, he could barely make sense of them.

He was worried sick his, Rose's, and Belle's lives were in danger. He was heart-broken that Belle wasn't aware he was in love with her. He was ashamed at himself for having been so rash today. He was also slightly excited, but he had no reason to be; they were in grave danger.

Madame Pomfrey looked at him with a sympathetic look in her eyes. "He spoke of the Ministry of Magic, dear. Him and the Carrows have been in a frenzy searching for you three." Her eyes flashed momentarily with hatred of the Death Eaters she spoke of. "The only good thing that came of your absence was that they left the children alone for one day. Never in my career has my hospital wing been so full so often..." She trailed off warily. There were dark circles under her eyes. She was exhausted; it had been a very busy year in her ward. "And no, Snape is not aware of your return. You should be grateful, very grateful."

Ash gulped. So Snape and the Carrows _were_ after them... This was bad, really bad. And it was only going to get worse. He looked at Belle. He was terrified, but he tried not to show it. He knew he was failing. He could practically feel his pupils shrinking and dilating rapidly with terror.


	3. Chapter 3

**Belle listened to Ash and Madame Pomfrey talk. The Ministry? How important were they? And he didn't know about their return, good. If he did They would lock down the castle just so they could get their hands on the 3.**

**"Um could you fix my splint?" Belle asked, interrupting their conversation. He couldn't take it anymore; both her side and the horrible things that have happened. **

**"Of course dear. Where and what is it?" she asked motioning to the empty bed beside her. She sat down like told to. She lifted the side of her shirt to revile the horrible gashes of flesh on her side. **

**"I splinched." Belle stated simply as the nurse had a horrible petrified look. **

**"I will go get medicine. Who ever gave the potion was smart." she walk over to the shelves to get the medicine. "it might sting." she dropped almost the whole bottle on her wounded torso. The flesh started to come back. **

**"Thanks!" she smiled, lowering her shirt. Getting up she hugged Madame Pomfrey who was smiling. **

**"You 3 better get going. Snape has left to look through the forest for you three. The Carrows have a staf meeting. Run along." she said urging them along.**

Ash smiled as Madame Pomfrey praised his handiwork with the healing potion. He was pretty proud of himself, if he did say so himself. He had never been exactly a master potioneer, but desperate times call for desperate measures. He winced slightly as the medicinal genius poured some liquid across Belle's wounds, but he was relieved to see the flesh re-appear.

Ash turned and started walking towards the door, Belle and Rose by his side. He stopped dead as a pale blonde figure walked through the doors. He had a wide gash across his forehead, and he looked furious. His look of anger turned to glee as he caught site of Ash and the girls, frozen in their tracks. "_You_," Draco hissed, and he spun on his heels. Probably off to alert Snape or the Carrows or worse, both.

**"Where are you going? Running off to your mum and dad to tell them were back?" Belle snapped. She knew she souldnt have said anything becuase it could get out of hand. But it was so natural, snapping at Malfoy.**

"Belle!" Ash warned, but too late. Malfoy turned slowly. His face was blank and unreadable. Without responding, he spun and sprinted off. "You shouldn't have done that!" Ash chastised Belle. They began arguing.

"Hey!" Rose yelled. Ash and Belle stopped arguing and turned to look at the little girl hollering at them. "We need to stop fighting and make a plan!"

**Belle felt a hand to the face. She began to get very red. Oh how nice. What was she? A human punching bag? **

**"Ash! What the bloody hell was that?" Belle fumed, ignoring the fact they could be heard. "Oh no. Don't tell me I shouldn't have done that. He should keep his face out of our Business!" she exclaimed. Ash said something back and it turned into a huge fiasco. All because Draco was a git. **

**"Right." Annabel said, trig to calm herself. "Thanks Rose. I think we should go to the RoR. Everyone is probably there." she said dropping her voice. Annabel couldn't help but give Ash the 'I am warning you' look before she forgave him.**

Ash took a deep breath to calm down. "Right."

They walked out of the doors and heard shouts and screams and the sounds of bodies thudding against the ground from everywhere around them. "What the..." Ash trailed off, looking at the cieling above them as it shook. Dust rained down upon their heads.

**Belle sneezed as the dust fell on their shoulders. They really needed to take care of this place better. **

**"What was that?" she asked Ash, pulling her sister towards her. **

**They really needed to get to the RoR but it was 1 floor up on the 3rd hallways. And they needed to get there unseen.**

Ash pulled Belle and Rose into a side room as a group of students and teachers ran past, including Snape and Draco. "I bet Draco told him we were in the hospital wing. That looks like where they're headed," Ash said. Belle nodded in agreement. Rose was shaking pretty badly. She sat down in a chair at the other end of the room, layed her head on her arms, and began to sob. Belle moved as if to go comfort her, but Ash touched her arm to stop her. "Let her let it out. She's been through a lot today." Belle nodded again.

"Belle, there's something I need to tell you. Something you need to know, because if something horrible happens to you tonight, I couldn't live with myself knowing you had never known." He took a deep breath. "Back in the woods, before I kissed you, I said... something." Bell stiffened.

Ash willed himself to look into Belle's eyes. Gosh, she was pretty. "I said I love you, Belle."

**Rose was already down the hall, speeding like a crazy diver when Ash pulled her aside. Belle looked straight at him, as though se was going to wipe out everyone by just using her eyes. **

**She stood there for a moment. Just to think. What did he mean by that? It was as though he knew se was going to die or something. Belle hoped he knew she wasn't planning on dying soon. **

**Annabel wanted to redo her seventh year, start a family, the next generation of witches and wizards. Ash knew that. He knew everything. A daughter named Roxanne Leigh and Kezzi Rose, after her sister. A son named Peter John. She trusted Ash with everything. He knew how much she wanted a perfect life, everything the way she planned, Ash knew that plan. But now he comes out and saying she is going to die? Whoa. **

**She finally settled on love as in friendship. Belle couldn't find the right words to speak so she smiled and nodded. Annabel wasn't sure if she loved him back. He was her best friend since year one. But lovers? Didn't they get teased about that? Didn't they settle on friends no matter what? She opened her red lips to speak but closed them again. All she did was hug him, just because he was her vest friend. **

**Never did she want anything to happen to Ash or Rose. They were her life. Her parents were gone everyone but Rose and Oliver, her eldest brother, were gone. Some disappeared, many killed. All because of Voldemort. But losing her brother and sister and her best friend? That would be heartbreaking. Losing even people she badly knew in her DA family would be horrible. **

**They made their way to the RoR, trying to ignore the footsteps pounding on the ceilings above them. All for hunting done worthless teenagers and a 11 year old. Once by the RoR Rose was the first to open it. They all looked at each other and hustled through. All the chattiness because quiet. **

**"Someones coming." whispered the voice known as Lavender Brown. **

Ash was shocked and happy. Shocked that she took it so well, and happy that she hadn't started yelli at him. He wondered if they were in a different situation, whether sue would be mad or not. He told himself she would take it the same way, but she didn't really believe himself.

He followed the girls in a daze to the RoR, stuck in his own thoughts. He was finally coming to terms with the fact that he didn't just love Belle; he was in love with her. Her hair, her face, her kind heart, her spunky personalitie. She was perfect.

He was jerked from his dreams by Lavender Brown warning them of an approaching someone. Everyone held their breath and waitdfor the impending doom.

**Belle and Ash hung back but Rose could not hold herself back from the welcoming arms of her family. Running, Rose fell into Lavenders welcoming body and she laughed. **

**"Little Greene!" exclaimed Ernie, a Hufflepuff said. They all look towards the entrance. They all smiled and welcomed them. **

**"Oh it's just those two. No biggy." joked Seamus, looking as though he wasn't interested to see Ash at all. Lavender gave him a sharp look. **

**"How did you three get away an get back?" squeaked a younger girl.**

Ash had to hold back a grin; he didn't want to seem big-headed. Slowly, with some help from Belle and Rose, he told them all of the last day's events. Gosh, had it really only been a day? So much had happened in such a short span of time. He had made a stand against the Death Eaters, he had escaped their clutches with Rose and Belle, he had kissed and admitted his love for the later, and now he had returned to his school of 7 years to face certain severe punishment. He felt a lot older, braver, and taller. After the story ended, scattered applause and muttered conversations broke out. He looked at Belle and smiled passionately, without really tucking about it. A few members of the crowd noticed and wolf-whistled. Others just smirked.

**It felt good being the "amazing" one for a change. Usually it was Harry Potter and his friends from Gryffindor. But this time, for at least a moment it was her, Rose, and Ash. I rush of pride came over her, warming her heart. It felt good, as though nobody died, everyone was safe, untouched. **

**Annabel flashed a quick smile back at her best friend. Then before she knew it the crowd was whistling and smirking. Her eyes jolted up. Seamus was laughing at her, witrh a huge grin nshe hadnot seen in months. "Hey!" she shouted which resulted with more lughs and whistles. **

**Then there was a nocking in the huge portrait covering their secret entrance in and out of the caslte.**

Ash turned to see who was knocking on the portrait. For a moment his heart stopped; he thought it might be the Carrows and/or Snape. Apperently the knocking pattern was some sort of code, because Saumus opened it without hesitation. He looked anxious, but the good kind; the kind where you're looking for good news, not hoping something bad isn't about to happen.

Out walked Neville Longbottom, bruised and beaten. He was a Gryffindor in Ash's own year, but Ash didn't know Neville very well. Ash was aware he was close friends with Potter and his friends, Granger and Weasley, but that's about it. He looked terrible, but heroic and very happy. He was grinning smugly.

He stepped aside and Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley were revealed. Cheers broke out through-out the crowd of people gathered in the RoR. Their arrival was apperently big news, though Ash wasn't exactly sure why. He knew Potter was 'The Chosen One' and all that, but he didn't know why everyone was so happy to see him at this particular time. It's like they had all been waiting for him.

**As everyone exchanged greetings with the trio and for Belle, Neville, they all went quite when Seamus asked if Harry needed anything. **

**Harry speaks up. "We are looking for something." **

**"Where is it?" asked Lavender Brown; leading Rose to the side of her. **

**"We don't know." Harry said sadly. **

**"What is it?" next asked Ernie. **

**"We don't know." he looked a round at everyone faces. "I know it's not much to go off of..." but he was cut of by Seamus, who seems to have a bug mouth today. **

**"It's nothing to go off of." Seamus said with a smug look on his face. **

**"All we know is it's here inside the castle. It has to be small. Precious." thought Harry, looking at Hermione for support. "And it has something to do with Hogwarts." he added looking around. "Any thoughts?" Potter asked looking around. Most people were so bewildered they looked stupid. **

**Then Luna spoke up. "There's Ravenclaws lost Diadem." Everyone looked at her. "It's been lost for centuries now." Everyone followed her eyes as though she was crazy. "No ones heard of the Ravenclaws Diadem, very famous." **

**"Yes, but Luna, it's been lost. No one alive has seen it." started Cho Chang, feeling bad for ruining Lunas moment. **

**"What the bloody hell is a diadem?" spoke the bewildered Ron Weasly. **

**"It's like some sort of tiara." Annabel spoke up, using her hands to point out the object in her head.. **

Ash nodded. "Rowena Ravenclaw is wearing it on the statue of her in our common room. We can show you it, if you like?" He looked at Belle. She nodded enthusiasticly. Ash smiled.

"Wait, she's wearing the actual tiara?" Ron asked.

"No no no," Ash said, shaking his head. "Just a copy."

"Oh," Ron said, let down.

"Well, would you like us to take you?"

**Harry, Hermione, and Ron smiled and nodded. "Thanks Belle ad Ash." Hermione replied. At that moment she thought about when Snape was going to call them to the Great Hall. She also remembered when Belle once talked to the Ravenclaw house ghost, Helena, was talking about the tiara. **

**"Snape is going to call us soon." Neville pointed out. "You don't have time. Plus the school is roaming with death eaters."**

Ash bit his lip. He knew Neville was right, but he didn't want to admit it. He sighed. He couldnt think of any alternate option. Then he remembered Belle's gift; she could talk to ghosts. He turned to Belle.

"Belle, do you think we could talk to Helena?" Nobody else knew about her gift, except Rose of course, so the people surrounding them looked slightly confused. Ash heard some people in the crowd muttering.

"Who are they talking about?"

"Isn't she the ghost?"

"Yes, yes, of Ravenclaw."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Belle froze. Helena would be the main source. And ash knew she really only opened up to Luna and herself. But to the trio? I think not. "Yeah. But like never said. Snape." Annabel quickly changed the subject. **

**As soon as everyone started an uproar on what to do belle turned to Ash. "You know I don't like people knowing about it."**

"I didn't tell anyone, and nobody else would have to know. You could just go talk to her, or-" He hesitated. He was about to add 'or I could come with you,' but he didn't want to pressure her. "Yeah, you could just go by yourself, or take Rose or something. She knows. Nobody else has to know. Think about it. It could really help us, and him." Ash gestured to where Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood. They looked anxious and dirty. "We have to help them, Belle."

**Belle thought this through. Actually, this would help Harry and his friends kill Voldemort once and for all. And everything will be normal again. Normal. But as Annabelle thought about this she began to have the conclusion that nothing will ever be normal again. She was never normal to begin with. Her parents were dead. Rose is scared of walking in the hallways. Her friends forming a secret organization so they can talk and stay alive. After a terror like this, nobody will be the same. **

**"But -" she said. Belle wanted to protest. She knew Ash knew she hated it when people talked about her talking to the Gray Lady, Helena. But it would help them get through the war. "We are going to be called any minute." People, her family, groaned. "What? There is no physical way I would be able to get down there and back without being seen or with out him calling everyone and doing a lock down.**

Suddenly Harry spoke up. "You needn't worry about not being seen. You can borrow my invisibility cloak." He reached into a small pouch around his neck and pulled out a cloak that appeared to be made of smoke and water, somehow woven together. Ash gasped. It was beautiful; the only true cloak of complete invisility he'd ever and probably would ever see.

Ash looked at Belle. He leaned in close so nobody else could hear what he whispered. "We _have_ to do this Belle." He spoke sweetly, coaxingly. "It's going to help so many people, save so many lives." He braced himself. He shouldn't say this, but he did. "I'll come with you. Just the two of us."

**Annabelle looked at the huge antique clock that was hanging on the west wing of the room, they had 30 minutes until Snape calls them for another annual talk about his next concern. Annabelle looked from Ash to Harry to the Clock to the people to the cloak and back again in a timely manner. **

**"Fine. 30 minutes." she said, snatching the cloak from Harry's dirty cut up hands. The crowd cheered. Belle felt good being the center of attention. Annabelle looked at Ash. The shiny smoke cloak transparent in her pampered nail painted hands. "Lets go."**

Ash smiled. He was happy she was letting him come with her. He wasn't exactly sure how she felt with him at the moment. Was she mad? Upset? Ashamed? Confused? He certainly was bewilderingly confused. Oh well. He brushed it aside and walked out of the Room or Requirement, Belle at his side.

As soon as they were out in the hallway, they threw the cloak over them. Ash watched his feet disappear. It was definitely the weirdest thing he had ever seen, and probably would ever see. They had to stoop because they were tall, and the cloak flapped around their ankles if they didn't. In a matter of seconds Ash's back began to hurt from being bent over so awkwardly, but it was worth it.

"Belle, I need to talk to you." She gave him a look like 'is now really the time?' but he blundered on. "I know I screwed up and I know you're probably mad or upset or confused with me right now. I just need to know how you're feeling, and I need to know the truth." His voice had started to sound desperate and whiny. He knew his face looked it, so he looked down at his feet so she couldn't see his face. The halls were deserted so he knew they were safe from being over-heard.

**Belle watched as her once shiny shoes, now covered in blood and dirty, disappeared as they bent down. They were invisible. Kind of like how they were usually, unless they wanted to be seen, head. She felt like hero, creeping around the dangerous hallways with pain and death could be around the corner at any moment. It was as though she was revisiting her childhood were she dreamed of being were she was right now, now she wanted to be back when it was normal, and be finally satisfied with it. **

**Ash suddenly stopped making her almost trip because of there fast pace. She slipped on the transparent fabric that was dangling around her feet. Belle felt Ash grab her. She felt her cheeks turn into bundles of roses blushes. How embarrassing. But then Ash asked a question, a question about how she felt abbot him. **

**From that moment on she felt as though her heart stopped. Belle thought she knew what e was Talmud about back there. Back when Ash said he loved her. She though he meant as a best friend. But she was starting to retrace steps. "Ash. I love you." she said pausing looking at him. "as a brother." It was true. Like the brother she never sees anymore. She knew there wasn't time for this. They were right at the entrance to where the Grey Lady was usually. They really should be flaking about this right now.**

Ash nodded. His temples ached with the tears he was holding back. His throat, face, neck, and ears burned. "Right. Anyway, now's not the time. Let's get this over with." He spoke gruffly. He pushed knocked the brass eagle head once. Our poured a musical voice.

"_I hold no value, yet I'm considered priceless. _

_You may deliver me, but I may not be received. _

_I can be sought, bought, traded, and passed on. _

_Many seek me, some fear me, _

_Many are rewarded if they share me. _

_The House of Ravenclaw you shall belong, _

_If you use your wit, wise one, _

_And can tell me what I am?_"

Ash thought for a moment. "Knowledge," he replied, and the door swung open.

**As the door swung open Belle saw and read the painful look on Ash's face as though she just said something that killed him, mentally. She had to ignore it. She didn't have time. The time to let emotional issues get in her way in a time of need? That could save so many people? She wouldn't let her self ruin it. No. Never. **

**She saw the Grey Lady, her transparent, beautiful body sinning through the moon lit sky. Helena was singing, a sad song. It reminded Annabelle of her past. Sad, but good at the same time. Annabelle's stomach churned. She wanted to run away and hide. But she had to be strong. **

**"Hello Helena." Annabelle's voice rang like a song through the pillars in the room. "It's Annabelle."**

The ghost turned. "Belle? Or an imposter?" Her voice rang with indignation. "I'm not one to be meddled with, fools! Show yourself!" Her wise eyes swiveled around the room, looking for the source of the noise. Ash suddenly remembered that they were invisible. He pulled the cloak off of them with a _whoosh_. Helena looked startled for a moment, but she composed herself. "Ash, Belle. It's been too long. How do you do?"

**Annabelle giggled slightly for she forgot the cloak. Ash whipped it off. The chilly air felt like whips against her bare arms and middle thighs. How could you survive down here? It was so chilly. She would even think even for a ghost. But because she studied ghosts as a extra curriculum many years ago, back when Hogwarts was beautiful and lively because of the Tournament, it stated they can feel anything. **

**Annabelle wanted to just run up and embrace her, but she would run into the wall. She was comforting, knew her secrets, problems, she was great to talk to even though she would sometimes freak out on her if she asked the wrong thing. She guessed those were the consciences of taking to her. Helena had a dark past life and it was a horrible death as well. Therefore she held many secrets, that she never shared and if she did you needed to be cunning; something Annabelle was not. **

**"I am good." Annabelle lied. **

**"You are sad. Do not lie to me Annabelle Greene." she said, her voice became weary for she lied many times about how she felt. A chilling sensation ran though her body, Helena rusted through her to face the back of them. **

**"You have come to seek something." she said, looking more at Ash then Annabelle.**

Ash bit his lip. The Gray Lady was very smart. "Well, yes. We came to ask you about the diadem." The ghost's face durned a pale blue; not a good sign. "It's really, really important. We need to locate it to stop You-Know-Who. At least, Harry Potter does. I'm not sure why."

**Annabelle watched as Helena's eyes light up with horror. Obviously, Ash said the wrong thing. Helena always hated talking about her past, and especially what caused her to die. It was as though The Gray Lady was scared, scared of the past. How it might haunt her. But there is always different reason, many unknown to the world, her. **

**"You seek my mother's diadem." she said her chilling voice seemed to rip right through Annabelle. "I can not tell you." She rushed to the other side of the room, Helena looked angry, a touching subject. **

**"But we can stop this madness." Annabelle pleaded. "It can stop Volde-" **

**"I KNOW WHO HE IS!" she wailed loudly, her hair bouncing with anger. "HE CONCEALED IT WITH DARK MAGIC!" Helena looked as though she was trying to control her anger.**

Ash felt bewildered and upset. He tried not to show it though; he didn't want to upset The Gray Lady. He heard her yell at Belle and cut in.

"Please, we need you to tell you everything you know! Millions of people are counting on you." He exagerated a little with the 'millions,' but he had to get his point across somehow.

Then it came to him. "He concealed it. As in.. hid it?" The Gray Lady nodded gravely.

Ash remembered a time he was in big trouble. He needed to hide something. He was running down the hallway in front of the Room of Requirement, and out of nowhere a door appeared. He was a little hesitant, but he was also pretty desperate. So he went in, and found himself in a labrynth full of centuries past lost treasures. He rushed to a blistered cabinet that looked like it had fallen in acid. He placed his addition to the mounds of treasures, and marked his spot by placing a dirty bust on top of the cupboard. He added a yellow wig and _a diadem._

"Belle, I know where the diadem is!" The girl and the ghost looked startled.

**"Yes, he hide it. And dear boy you are a true Ravenclaw to figure it out. But promise me something." she floated over to Ash and Annabelle. "Don't go near it. You will see your worst fears, don't touch it. Don't look for it." She said looking at each of them. Annabelle thought of her worst fears. Death Eaters. Death. Rose's Death. Ash's Death. Her brothers Death. All of the unnamed fears of her would linger if she touched it. **

**"But what could be so terrible at something meant to make someone wise?" she wonder dour loud, glancing at the Ravenclaw ghost.**

The ghost shook her head. "I cannot explain it. Just.. promise me? You two are both too clever, generous, and kind to lose." She touched Ash's face. It would've been a kind gesture, except it felt like someone poured ice water over his face. Ash nodded, concealing a shudder.

"We promise," he said, and him and Belle left the tower.

**Annabelle smiled and nodded, as a thank you to Helena. If this was the las time she ever saw her, going of if what Ash said before. "Thank you or everything." she added before tuning away. As they walked she heard Helena's voice ring though the corridor. **

**"Ash. I must tell you something." she paused. Annabelle and Ash turned to go back to her. "Alone." Annabelle smiled weakly as she was left alone for a brief moment. **

**The Ravenclaw Ghost looked at Ash straight in the eyes. It was a piercing look to prove a point to the young man. ""If I had a flower for every time she talked of you, you could walk in my garden forever. Remember that." and she disappeared. **

**Annabelle wondered were he was. They had 5 minutes to get back to the RoR before Snape called them.**

Ash smiled despite himself. "Does she speak.. good of me? Could you explain a little more?" He heart swelled with joy and hope.

**The ghost smiled kindly. "That is for you to find out yourself." she was already saying to much. "She never really talked to myself thus year because of the horrible piriod haunting the hallways if my mothers school. Though, I have received visits time after time. Most are horrible; how my mothers school is slowly crumpling, how her family is decaying, slowly begging killed of one by one. But when she talks about you it was as though you were her hint of happiness." she nodded. "She loves you, but she seems not sure of how to love anymore because sadness fills her kid heart. Annabelle Greene is scared to love and loose. She is waiting." looking Annabelles way who was calling his name out. "I said nothing." Helena vanished from view leaving Ash stand there.**

Ash was confused, but overjoyed at the same time. He jogged back to Annabelle, a new surge of energy rushing through his veins. She began to speak, but he stopped her by hugging her with such a force he lifted her feet of the ground. He kissed her, with more emotion than he had ever put into anything he had ever done before.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**"What is with you Ash!" she exclaimed after she let her down. Annabelle wanted to run away, disspear. He was being so, strange latly. To the corner of her own eye she saw the blue glittering ball **

**Of Helenas spirit slowly witting away as though watching them just in case anything happened. **

Ash just winked. "Come on, we've got some unfinished business to take care of."

He rushed off, down to the Room of Requirement. He burst through the door. "Okay, I need everybody to get out!" Everyone looked bewildered, but nobody moved. "Now! It's important! It's the next step to finding the diadem." This got everybody's attention. They started to stand up, one by one, and make their way to the door. Agonizingly slow, they evacuated.

Once everybody was gone, Ash followed. The door melted into the wall. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the task at hand. When he opened the eyes, the door was back. He held his breath and opened it-

-And found himself in a labrynth of lost and forgotten artifacts. He smiled.

**As everyone evacuated, many, well all started to their common rooms to freshen up and/or to their lines outside the great hall. Harry an his friends stairs under the cloak with Neville to get away. Ash had a glint of anticipation through his eyes. **

**He stepped in. "Ash!" she said grabbing his shirt. "Remember what Helena said? Don't go looking for it." he gave her a look. "If you are going in there I am leaving." she stated.**

"I know exactly where it is. I can go to it without looking at it or touching it. I'll wrap my hand in my robe sleeve, so my flesh doesn't touch it. Don't worry about me, and please don't leave." He didn't want to go in alone, because he wasn't entirely confident he wasn't going to get lost. "I need you to do this with me. Please Belle. I need your help."

**Grabbing his shoulders firmly she spoke. "No." she stated simply letting go of him. "We don't know what it is, dark magic." that could kill you she wanted to add, but didn't. "This is Harry's problem. He told me wants to do it. Before he left I told him to see Helena. There. Our mission is complete." **

**She was ready to charge down the hallway to the Ravenclaw house line and march in that hall without him for the first time. They literally had 5 minutes before Snape and the Carrows parade through this hallway to meet them. **

Ash thought about it for a moment. He had had his moment of glory; him and Belle both. And Rose. He nodded. "Alright. I'll go talk to Harry."

"Harry!" Ash called over the heads of hundreds of bodies. Potter turns and rushed towards him. "I know where the diadem is. Go in those doors. Look for the cabinet that looks like it's been dropped in acid. On top of it, there's a bust, like a manaquin, but just the head. There's an old wig and a tiara on it. The tiara is what you're looking for." Harry nodded.

"Thanks Ash." He patted him on the shoulder. Him, Granger, and Weasley rushed to the doors and silently slipped inside. Ash and Belle made their crawlingly slow paced way to their common room.

**Annabelle smiled as he rushed off. She didn't want to tell him that the tiara was probably moved an the doors disappeared as he walked away. But he came back. Smiling and holding his head up like a king. **

**They walked quickly to the common room to meet the whole house with Flintwick, the HoH. It's nice to have a HoH that wasn't a death eater. Standing her place in the middle of the line she glanced around for Rose, she was two rows in front of her to the left side. They been to march down to the Great Hall where they were greeted by the horrible scowls of the Arrows and Snape. **

**"Many of you know why I summoned you this evening.." Snape stared breaking the silence. **

Ash waited in bored silence while Snape and the Carrows droned. His mind wandered to a wide variety of things. The tiara, Harry, Belle, Rose, his education, Belle, his family, food, Belle... well, just one thing really. He couldn't wait for things to be normal again, so he could get a chance to talk to Belle without any interuptions.

**Even though Ash was not listening, she was. She watched Snape as he paraded down the aisle of students, threatening them because of Harry Potter. He was seen. Harry Potter. And whoever knew where he was will be treated as equal. **

**Snape looked a the Gryffindors mostly, Belle felt pity for them. Then, without warning Snape turned to the Ravenclaws. He looked straight at Rose. Oh no. Thrusting her out from the line she tripped and stumbled to the floor. **

**"Nice to see you back. Where are the others?" he asked, looking straight at both of them. She felt her hands tighten. The Carrow's snickered. But then the famous Harry Potter came into picture.**

Snape threw Rose on the ground roughly. The Ravenclaws in the front rushed forward to help her up, and Rose limped her way over to where Ash and Belle were standing. Nobody was watching their reunion; everybody was focued on Snape and Harry.

"You," Snape snarled, pointing a finger at Harry.

Harry stood there without flinching, defiant. He was covered in soot and ash, heaven knows why.

**Her sister rushed back to her place, dazed but ok. She didn't want to get hurt again. Avoiding eye contact with the Carrows the three tried to listen to what Harry Potter was saying. **

**" - a man who trusted you. And you killed him." was the last this Harry Potter said. That obviously made Snape furious. Grabbing his wand he started to say somehow but McCgonagl jumped in front of him. The students gasps, immeaditly running to opposite sides if the hall. Tere was flashed of lights, red and green until the Carrows were down and Snape fled in a hurry. **

Harry walked to Professor McGonagal.

Ash heard the professor say "It's good to have you back Potter." Potter replied, "It's good to be back Professor." And then Potter turned to the crowd.

"I need all of you to help Professor McGonagal seal the castle. Voldemort-" there were gasps and murmers all throughout the crowd, "-will be here soon. And he's bringing back-up. Lots and lots of back-up." Then he rushed towards Belle and Ash.

Quietly, he whispered to them, "I found it. Thank you so much guys, I owe you one." And with that he darted off, to do who-knows-what.

**"Anytime." she smiled waving a him.**

**"Nice knowing you." Harry replied back. Annabelle gave Harry a weird face. "You know, just in case." he smiled jogging off. Why did everyone expect her to die? Out of everyone her?**

**The transfiguration professor took into action. "Head Girls and Boys, lead your houses down to the dungeon. Anyone that's 5th year or above my fight." he voice echoed. Some of the students groaned, for they wanted to defeat Voldemort with everyone else. The hustle broke out and Belle turned to Ash."What are you doing? Fighting?" she asked. Belle had a feeling Ash knew her answer. Fight. She wanted to defeat evil or die trying to. An if evil succeeded and you didn't die, you didn't try hard enough.**

**Rose ran up to her and embraced them both in a hug. "Please dont fight! I want you! Mum and Dad are gone and what if you two both die? Who would I have?" she whined not letting them go. Belle wince a little, for Ash dent know er loving parents had died.**

**"You will have Teddy." she said, tryig to sooth her sister. Bent down to match her sisters hight. "I love you." a tear ran down from Rose's eyes making her tear up. Belle and Rose met each others eyes. Her painted finger bails reached for Rose's pigtails to tighten them. "Be safe." she whispered. **

**"Be strong." Rose said, whipping a tear from her face. She could tell Rose was tryig to be brave. Before anything else happened Rose ran off towards the dungeons. Belle looked at Ash with on of those look as though she was going to regret fighting.**

A month ago, or even a week ago, Ash would've stayed back. He wouldn't have fought, he wouldn't have argued with Belle about it, he wouldn't have cared about Harry Potter or his fate. But now everything was different. Ash was ready to charge, wand aloft, and fight. He was willing to sacrifice his life for anyone, even Draco. Ash was so different. Things were changing. Everything was changing. With a sickening jolt, Ash felt his life flash before his eyes. Hopes and dreams that probably would never be, because he either died or was just hopeless. He saw Belle and himself holding hands, looking at each other lovingly. He saw the pair kissing; and not just Ash in charge this time. He saw Belle walking towards him in a long white dress. He saw Belle holding a child wrapped in a pink blanket, both girls' faces glowing with glee. Mother and daughter united. Then it ended, and Ash was jolted to the present.

It took him a moment to figure out what had ended his montauge of happy predictions. But then he realized that all throughout the school, above around and below him, were thuds. The sound of metal hitting marble. The sound if the knights of Hogwarts awakening from their eternal slumber to guard their home. Ash realized Belle was looking at him and mouthing his name. Like surfacing from water, the noises around him hit his ears. Belle saying his name, young children crying, older children laughing nervously, friends calling out to one another, and leaders attempting to herd their flocks.

"Of course I'm fighting," Ash said.

**Belle's face beamed with happiness. He was glad she didn't have to fight him. She was debating with herself if she should go find all her friends or go get assigned to a spot on the castle. She grabbed Ash's hand and pulled him towards the front to get assigned. On the way there they ran into Lavender, Luna, Ginny, and Seamus. They all said their goodbyes and hugs; you know just in case. A they left, Belle started to regret her decision. She saw Draco, they nodded their heads as a symbol of 'nice terrorizing your life for 7 years.' **

**They made it to the front were they saw the professors all shooting a protective spells in the air and huge stone knights walked by themselves. McCgonagal caught site of them. "Oh good you two." she said smiling nicely at them. "Both of you protect over by the... oh not the pitch you'd be dead in a heart beat. Oh about around the entrances by Hagrid's hut ok?" she smile patting them on the shoulders. "Good luck." **

**They both raced to their destination, Belle was still pulling Ash. This was almost on the whole other side of the castle. Sighing she looked around. There were so many people, trying to say goodbye to their loved ones. As they made it to the bridge, Belle spotted Neville. She beamed. **

**"Neville!" she exclaimed letting go of Ash's hands to embrace him. He was shocked but smiled and returned it. They didn't have a relationship but they become very close. "Good luck." **

**"To you both as well." he smiled looking at both if them. "We are going to kick butt." They laughed, a laugh that actually wasn't forced today. They said goodbye and kept going, dodging students as they passed. Belle kept glancing at Ash to make sure he was still there. Because of her glancing she ran smack into someone. **

**"I am so sorry!" she exclaimed backing up looking up from the floor. As she met the boys eyes, they matched her stunning blue eyes. Teddy. "Teddy!" she exclaimed, hugging, he was warm, she knew he was worried. Teddy had the same bright blue eyes as her and rose. Though he had blonde hair while Rose and her had red. **

**"Where's Rose?" he asked. **

**"She's safe." Belle replied. She noticed her brother sigh in relief. **

**"Are you two finally together?" asked Teddy, smiling slightly. He was trying to relieve the tension. Belle smiled and hit him lightly on the shoulder. **

**"Teddy! No!" she exclaimed smiling at Ash. Teddy laughed saying he was kidding. **

**"I have to go find Fred and George." he said, pushing to go. Those three had been really good friends in their school days. **

**They hugged one more time. "I love you." With that they parted ways. Ash and Belle kept walking and then to a run as people started screaming "He's here! I see him on the hill." by him they meant Voldemort. Belle actually wanted to get to Bellatrix first, the one that killed her parents. She looked at Ash desperately. "I am scared." she admitted. **

"I know.. I am too." Ash knew he should try to sound more reasuring, but he couldn't do it. He couldn't lie to Belle, not after all they'd been through. "Well, there's no backing out now."

**Belle could feel the anticipation rising in her. She was going to die. And Rose would have no one. She would never live to see her brother and sister become blossoming adults. Never see Ash be a successful man. Never complete her dreams. It was as though Annabelle kept she was going to die. But it was all going to be alright. **

**After what seemed like forever, Voldemort an his followers raise Teiresias wands up over the darkening horizon. Annabelle quickly grabbed Ash's hand, just o make sure he was there. A tear rolled down her face, she had to be strong. **

Ash heard Belle mumbling to herself. They weren't happy messages. "Hey, don't think like that," he said softly. He turned towards her and cupped her face in his hands. He wasn't thinking. He didn't care that there were hundreds of people watching, he didn't care that Belle might be pissed beyond relief at him for it, he just didn't care anymore. He brushed the tears off her cheeks and looked at her tenderly.

**As he took his hands to wipe her tears away, it was only replaced by tears. She already looked around, everyone was hugging each other telling themselves it would be alright. Everything would turn out fine, and they would all have their lives back after this. Belle flickered eyes to Ash's, she could tell he wanted to help her; make it alright. All she wanted to do was explode and tell him her life was over. Her parents were gone, everything was gone. But it wouldn't be fair to him.**

**Grabbing his wrists she lowered them from her face. "I know. But it's hard not to resists those what if thoughts anymore." Belle didn't care if she would have been pissed off about 45 minutes before this, but it didn't matter. She needed comfort, he needed comfort, Everyone needed comfort.**

**Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the death eaters charging. Oh Merlian's beard. Here they come. Everyone broke their comforting huddles and got their wands out. **

**"FOR HOGWARTS!" Annabelle cried, to her surprise everyone said it in union, as though one huge voice was saying it, echoing through the halls.**

Ash gulped. "For Hogwarts," he muttered weakly, raising his wand. He charged into the fray. Each swipe of his wand brought back memory after memory.

"Stupefy!" He sent a masked Death Eater crumbling to the ground as he remembered his and his parent's glee when they found out he was a wizard. It had been a normal day, and out of nowhere an owl flew out from the fireplace. Being Muggleborn, Ash's parents had no idea what was happening. But Ash had suspicions. Ash had been communicating with a girl who lived near him who had wizard parents. He knew now that his childhood neighbor had been Lavender Brown.

"Rictumsempra!" Another Death Eater doubled up laughing, tears streaming down his face. Ash remembered the first time he met Belle, on his first day at Hogwarts. He recognized her from somewhere as she stood to be sorted; she was the girl on the trian he had seen earlier the day helping a little boy who lost his toad. Ash now realized the little boy with a toad had been Neville.

"Repello!" A disgusting half-man/half-beast whom Ash knew to be Fenrir Grayback blasted back against the wall. He remembered the first time him and Belle were teased about their relationship. They had been walking to Charms when Draco and his two thug-like cronies stepped out from behind a pillar and laughed and pointed and made kissy noises. Ash had wanted to disapear, to melt into the wall behind him, but he would give anything right now to be back in that position.

Battle noises raged around Ash. Everywhere he looked, people were falling. Blood stained the floor and walls of his once-beloved school. Ash knew nothing would ever be the same. Memories continued to rattle around inside his skull. Such an empty shell for such a bright Ravenclaw.

He remembered his excitment at being placed in Ravenclaw. He remembered the cheers from the table, he remembered being swarmed by older students. He remembered proudly wearing the eagle-encrusted emblem on the chest pocket of his robes. He remembered all the times he had had in his common room with Belle. After Qudditich matches, after O.W.L.s, and on lazy weekends.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Belle pushed herself forward to face evil. It made her feel like she was part of those old fairytales her mum used to read to her and Teddy before Rose was born. Back then, she would give anything to be where she was now, fighting to saw the world against bad guys. But in reality; it isn't always like fairy tales. Now, she would give anything to have what she had back then. A normal, happy life with her family. **

**She was head in charged by a unmasked death eater of a hag like looking woman no older then 50. The lady shot a green light at her but blocking the spell, the light rebounded and hit her. The hag dropped down to her knees. One person down he thought, smirking. She felt no pity in killing her, which was a horrible sign. Glancing at Ash she saw him fighting off a werewolf like man. **

**But before she could turn around she was knock head first into the brick wall. There were two burly men. They snickered saying things like. "She's a pretty one, hate to kill her." or "Not time to look at your boyfriend." a she was being pinned to the wall. Trying to fight them off wasn't working for they were hurting her much more then she was hurting them. She braced herself for the next punch but the men slithered down o the floor. Looking around she saw Neville's angry, dirt covered face looking at his accomplishment. "That was fir Trevor." he smiled running away to save the day one again. **

**All around her she saw people she knew and didn't know falling down to the ground. People were bloody and tired, but kept fighting. Belle was keeping an eye out for Bellatrix. Behind her she hear a huge explosion. Whipping around she saw the wall explode showering rocks everywhere. It took down at lest 2 people. She screamed, dodging the huge piece of stone being flown in their direction. But she caught site of Belletrix. She ran.**

Ash glanced over at Belle just to see her being held to the wall, in the grasps of two ridiculosuly large Death Eaters. Ash grimaced and started to run towards her, but help was already on the way. He skidded to a halt as he saw Neville take them down. Belle thanked Neville, but her face turned furious as she caught site of a bushy-haired, heavy-lidded woman racing in the opposite direction.

Ash knew what Belle was about to do a split second before she did it. She took off after Bellatrix. Ash knew that she couldn't win. Belle wasn't even a Hogwarts graduate, and the horrid Lestrange woman was practicaly Voldemort's second-in-command. So Ash did the only sensible thing. He took off after her, yelling her name.

**Belle cursed under her breath. "What?" she snapped at Ash. "She killed my parents!" Belle knew he was going to say she was to powerful. Which was completely true; Bellatrix killed her parents' who were very strong and good at magic. "If she killed yours wouldn't you want her dead?" Belle said. She kept running, being as stubborn as possible. But Ash grabbed her and thrusted her around the corner. They were in an empty corridor, but it would soon be busy with the deaths of innocent children. Belle tried to block out the horrible screams and lights implementing from the other end of the hallway. **

**Looking around, Belle breathed heavily, ignoring the pain from those ugly death eaters. She wondered where Teddy was, if Rose was safe. It felt horrible destroying her school. The day she was sorted she was sure she would be put in Ravenclaw, her whole family was. When she got up to the stool and the hat was placed on her pretty red hair it told her different then what she wanted. It said she was fiery, brave, and not afraid to stand up for people. Gryffindor it said. She would thrive in Gryffindor, become successful. She pleaded to be in Ravenclaw, she wanted to make her parents proud, her brother proud. It protested saying she wasn't as smart as she was brave. But she ended up being put in Ravenclaw. She remembered being welcomed by all of her brother's friends. **

**She thought it was a figure of her imagination. But she thought Ash saw it too. The skinny bleach blonde boy with two of his sidekicks, Draco. Pushing through Ash she followed Draco.**

"I wasn't going to tell you to stop. I was coming to help you," Ash said, frusterated. He was tired of Belle snapping at him all the time, because he had been doing absolutley nothing wrong.

"Wait," he said. "Is that.. Draco? And the thugs that're always with him?" Ash peered through narrowed eyes. "What are they up to?" And so they followed.

"**It is indeed those three." She whispered quietly. They were stalking, which meant no good. It was as though they were trying to get somewhere with out being noticed. What were those filthy little gits doing in the middle of the battle? Half of her told her to turn around and go protect the school. But the other half was stronger, go get them. Ducking under to the statue by the charms hallway she noticed how they would look around a lot and go fast every time. Following them she heard noses, screams, things being ripped to pieces, things like that. Waiting for those three to go she took a peak of the creator of the noises. **

**There was almost everyone fighting in the courtyard. Students and Death Eaters were lying very which way, dead, as people fought. Her stomach twisted in a huge knot. Teddy was fighting Bellatrix. Bellatrix was gaining on him, he was trying so hard, but Bellatrix was laughing and shrieking she was going to kill their whole family. That didn't do any good. Belle turned desperately to Ash. "We have to go help him!" she said quietly. She didn't care about Draco anymore. Family came**

Ash hesitated but finally nodded his head. They charged forward to help Teddy, Belle in the lead, Ash right on her heels. He drew his wand as he ran.

**Belle ran as fast as she could try to dodge sudden death and being stunned to get to her brother in need. Bellatrix lowered her wand as the two of them ran to aid her tired brother. Teddy's dirty face was showered in delight as they came. Belle quickly hugged Teddy before Bellatrix started to talk. **

"**A'ww. How charming. Considering I am planning on exterminating your whole family!" she shrieked, her huge black, curly mass of hair swimming around her face. "In your dreams!" Belle snapped, which made the crazy lady laugh in delight. **

"**Just like your mother." Bellatrix shook her head. "Pity." **

**Teddy glared at her. "You have no right to talk about her like that." Bellatrix humphed and flicked her wand which sent him to the floor screaming in pain. Belle kneeled down trying to help. Bella chuckled, turning to Ash. **

"**Who are you?" first.**

Ash straigtened up. "Ashton Grissom," he said proudly. "Muggleborn, Ravenclaw." Bellatrix sneered at the word 'muggleborn.'

"A mudblood eh?" she teased, smiling. Her teeth were disgusting. Ash stiffened. "Well, let's see just how dirty your blood is." And she raised her wand, but Ash was too quick.

"Crucio!" He bellowed. Those lessons with the Carrows had finally paid off. For the first time, Ash knew he had performed the spell correctly. Bella screamed and fell to the ground, twitching and writhing.

**Bellatrix quickly revived herself laughing. "Silly boy." She shook her head, raising her wand. "Don't you know? You have to truly want the person to feel pain. You have to want it Ashton Grissom. And you don't want it enough." Raising her want she inflicted the same thing but more powerful on Ash. He screamed and fell as she squealed in delight. Walking over to him she looked down on him. "Mudblood." She spat kicking him hard in the stomach. Annabelle screamed lunging herself at Bellatrix but Teddy held her back. **

"**You monster! Let him go!" she screamed, trying to break Teddy's firm grasp. It was no use. Bellatrix laughed turning her attention onto them, because Ash was way too weak to move. **

"**Your family never learns does it? Befriending dirty blood." she laughed circling them. "Disgraces to the noble family." Teddy and Belle's faces started to fill up with terror. "My own cousin! Marring a filthy wizard."**

**Teddy pulled his wand out. "Our mother is nothing close to that." He paused. "Neither is my father."**

**Bellatrix laughed in delight. "Little Anna, when was the last time you saw your family?" she asked.**

"**A long time ago?" she answered quietly. **

"**Why?" Bellatrix sneered. They didn't answer. "You got disowned." Annabelle felt a tear running down her face. She knew this day would come when Ash would finally figure out that she was related to some of the worse witches and wizards of all time. Belle looked at Ash, who was still on the ground but trying to get up, and failing.**

"**Aunt Bellatrix-" Teddy started but snapped his hands over his mouth. She snickered.**

"**Calling me auntie again?" she stated. Holding her wand up she shouted Crucio but Annabelle jumped in front of him, taking it in. Screaming she fell by Ash. **

"**Annie!" exclaimed Teddy. Annabelle winced. She told her brother not to call her that. She always got confused with all her nicknames. Anna, Belle, Annabelle, Annie. She heard Bellatrix laugh something like 'Stupid little children.'**

**"YOU KILLED THEM!" she heard Teddy yell, tears running down his eyes. "Your own family!"**

**"...they got what they diserve." shrugged Belletrix. "Just like the rest of your family!" That made Teddy get very angry. **

**"I WILL NEVER LET YOU TOUCH MY SISTERS!" he screamed. With that they started trying to kill each other.**

Ash watched from the ground as jets of green light flew between Teddy and Bella's wands. What made him scramble from the dirt was when one of those jets missed Belle by a hair.

As he pulled out his wand, he noticed the red-headed figure of Ginny Weasley rushing to their aid. Ash tried to tell her to go away, to save herself, but she wasn't listening. "You killed my brother!" she screamed. There were tear tracks down her face. _Ron?_ Ash thought with a jolt, but then she stuttered, "F-Fred!" Teddy turned pale and lowered his wand for a moment. Bella noticed and lunged, but Ginny stopped her with a well-aimed jinx.

Out of nowhere came a bigger, plumper, older version of Ginny; Molly Weasley. She looked furious, but there were tears down her cheeks too. Bella laughed. "Is mummy headed the same way as wittle Fweddy?"

Molly glared with such a hatred Ash was amazed Bellatrix's clothes didn't catch fire. "Not my daughter, you b*tch!"

_**Annabelle's POV**_

**Belle knew she couldn't stay on the ground forever; but she wanted to. Just lay there and die. Wouldn't that be nice, and come back when it was all over. Don't we all wish. Picking herself up she saw Bellatrix aim of her brother. She just couldn't give up could she. Belle was about to get inti the scene but Ginny saws the day. Thank Merlin for Ginny Weasly. **

**She saw her brother crying. Oh no. Who died? Who is it? Annabelle looked quickly over her shoulder, without getting hit by any spells saw Fred's limp body. Her brother was cry screaming from his sadness. "No! Fred! Talk to me!" he kept repeating. It was as though he didn't care he was in the middle of battle. A blast of green light came soaring over by Teddy's back but Annabelle quickly blocked it. **

**"Teddy we have to go." she said pulling her brother put with all she could. He looked at her, his beautiful face piercing hers with sadness. He must be going through a lot. Belle thought how it would be if Ash got killed. She would be hysterical. Because she lived him. Wait? What! What did she just think? No. no. no. He was her best friend nothing more. **

**"He's dead!" Teddy wails. Pushing Annabelle out of the way, making her fall into Ash, he started to yell at his Aunt. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU! JUST LIKE YOU KILLED MY PARENTS AND FRED!" It was three against one on Bellatrix but she was having the thrill of her life seeing Teddy like this. **

**Annabelle looked around, trying to find anyone she knew. She looked around to spot a boy. Seamus. He was battling the same man Ash blazed off last time. She ran towards him. Seamus looked at her briefly as a thank you as they continued to fight. Seamus hit the man with stuplify and they parted ways. **

**"Ash!" Annebelle ran towards him. **

_**Rose's POV**_

**She couldn't believe it! She got out! And she was going to find her sister and brother and being them to safely. And Ash too. Grabbing her wand she ran down the hallway. Rose heard screams coming from every direction or so. She gulped in some air. Rose urged herself to keep running. Then Rose felt someone smack into her. Draco. **

**Draco sneered. His cousin. What joy. He wondered if Teddy or Annabelle were dead yet. "What are you doing?" he asked. **

**"Finding Ash, Belle, and Teddy." she answered honestly. Draco's eyebrows raised. **

**"Didn't you hear Auntie Bellatrix killed them all." he said. It felt good for a second but seeing the horror spreading across the pretty girls face he felt bad. He ran off, leaving. **

**Rose felt tears down her cheeks. They were dead. No. They couldn't be. They are too strong. Turing around she saw a death eater in front of her with a mask on. **

**"Who are you?" the masculine voice chuckled. **

**"Rose Greene." she said uncertainly backing up. She saw Draco watching from behind. **

**"Say. You look a lot like this girl I beat up today." he smirked under his mask. Grabbing his wand he pointed it at her. A jet of green light went straight for her. Before she knew it she was floating upward. **

_**Draco's POV**_

**Draco just stood there as his cousin fell to the ground. He was a horrible person, even if they were disowned she was his body and blood. This was bad. **

**The masked death eater kicked the limp body to the side. Draco ran away in fear. They were in the oddest part of the castle. No one would find her right?**

Something in a crevasse of his brain told him to find Rose. He thought maybe he was going crazy, so he pushed it back deeper and ignored it.

In front of him, Molly and Bellatrix were fighting to the death - literally. Sparks of green flew between the two. Molly was good, really good, and Bella was beginning to lose the laughing-crazy swag and turned on the this-is-war swag; full blast.

"You, will, never, touch, our, children, again!" Molly screamed, and with one final swipe of her wand, the laughter froze on Bella's face. A green jet of light had shot straight into her chest. Bella fell backwards and tumbled out of sight, her last fight lost.

Molly smiled grimly. Ash stared, dumbstruck. He turned on the spot and found himself face-to-face with Belle, who close up, didn't look so great. She was exhaused; there were circles under her eyes, her hair was in knots, there were blood and tear streaks down her face, and her robes were torn. Ash knew he didn't look any better.

Everything had gone quiet, and Ash wasn't sure why. Then he registered that something was making the air vibrate. He pulled himself together and heard a dreadful voice - that of Voldemort - speaking. Speaking as if he was right next to Ash. He spun around, frightened, but then he realized it must just be a spell.

"You have fought valiantly," he said. "But you have lost many. I now give you one hour to dispose of your dead and heal your injured. One hour." Then he said more about Harry Potter, but Ash didn't register that part. He remembered the inkling he had had while battling Bella earlier. He turned to Belle.

"We have to go find Rose, make sure she's still safe." Belle nodded.

**Annabelle heard a strange, raspy voice of the most unforgettable villain – Voldemort. "- "-every last man, woman, and child shall die if they try to conceal him from me. One Hour." That struck Anna, hard. After that, the death eaters quickly apperated from the scene. Belle looked at Ash who had a petrified look on his face. She was about to say something, but Flintwick, who was very dirty, told them to get to the great hall; the teachers would bring in the bodies. Annabelle nodded, she looked around desperately for Teddy, he was no where to be seen. That wasn't good. **

**As she walked she saw people crying over their loved ones. It hurt her every time she and Ash walked by one of their dead classmates. There was a shattered mirror on the wall, which Belle looked at herself quickly in. She was a mess. Wiping her face, clear of blood and dirt she look slightly better. As they kept walking she put her hair in a ponytail to keep it out of her face. The two took the longer way so by the time they got there, many people were their. Teachers rushing around; aiding everyone. A teacher rushed to them a drink, and told them to sit. She took the drink but kept walking. She saw Neville and Seamus sitting there not doing anything. Belle waved pathetically and they returned the favor. **

**Annabelle spotted Teddy from the crowd. He looked tired and was crying. His eyes met hers and for once he smiled. "Teddy!" she cried running over to him. Pushing her self against him they never let go. "I thought you died the second time around." He breathed, rocking back and forth. Annabelle shook her head. After about 5 minutes more dead bodies were laid down. Fred came in next. All the red haired Weasly's rushed to the boy and wept over him. "No he isn't dead!" George yelled. Teddy was comforting him telling him it was going to be ok. **

**When she thought it was all done, no more bodies. One more came in. It was a thin figure of a girl she loved. "Rose!" she screamed running towards her sister. That caught Teddy's attention.**

Ash didn't know what to do, so he stood back. He had come close to Rose today; they'd been through a lot in a short period of time. But at the same time, he felt like he should comfort Belle. He stepped forward timidly.

**Rose, limp and lifeless. Belle felt tears roll down her eyes until she blew up from her sadness. Teddy was kneeling by his sister, crying moaning words she could make out. Belle ran up to Rose. "No she isn't dead." Annabelle shook her sister; nothing. Teddy looked at her. **

"**YOU SAID SHE WAS SAFE! YOU PROMISED!" He shouted. Annabelle knew he really didn't mean what he was shouting. Teddy was overwhelmed. Their whole family had been 5 loving people and now it was down to 2 people; young and hopeless. **

"**...I can't help what happened Theodore!" Annabelle spat at him, crying. Ash stepped forward. Belle glared at him. **

"**Go away." She told him; she didn't want him to see her family like this. Belle couldn't help it. She wanted to hug Teddy and calm him, telling him it was ok. But it wasn't like that; he was to upset, he was going paranoid. So was she paranoid. Standing up she ran to Ash and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. She felt so many tears rolling down her face. **

"**She's dead." She muttered.**

Ash's emotions were overwhelmed. He felt silent sobs wrack his body, but he pretended to be strong, for Belle's sake. He patted her tangled ponytail, attempting to smooth it out. "I know," he murmed, trying to soothe her. The words 'it's okay' stuck in his throat, because he knew nothing was okay. Pulling himself together, he took Belle by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" He regretted saying it as soon as the words tumbled out. Of course she wasn't okay; her parents were dead, and now her sister was too. "Ignore that, stupid question." He thought for a moment, then re-worded the question. "Are you.. able to fight anymore?" He meant more than fight in the battle of their beloved school. He meant fight to love, fight to live, fight to to feel, and fight to move on.

**Annabelle felt herself being slowly being pulled away from him. No, please not now. She asked Ash silently. It felt good being able to stand there and cry on a shoulder that would always be there for her. But she had to be strong. She wasn't strong, Annabelle was weak. It was as though her purpose and flown out the door. Annabelle looked at Ash. **

"**I promised. I promised them I would protect her. I failed to protect her." She wailed, feeling a tear roll down her face. Memories of how her mother and father telling her to run and keep care of her, each other. She said Always. But who knew always stopped now. "Do you know what I mean?" she asked. What a stupid question, he doesn't know what was happening. He just saw his friends die, his best friend's secrets spread, and it wasn't like he understands. No one understood.**

Ash knew what Belle was thinking; he didn't understand. He understood, he just couldn't connect. He could help, he just couldn't compare. He could love, but he wasn't sure she could anymore. Ash had the tingling suspicion that Belle would never recover. No, he thought to himself. Dint think like that. Wanting one more moment of solid Belle-ness, he pulled her close. He realized he was crying. Maybe he had always been crying, on the inside. All day. What a bad day he'd had so far, but he knew it was a walk in the park compared to Belle's, and Rose's for that matter.

**From the look in Ash's eyes, Belle knew he wanted to know what she was feeling but he couldn't. He still had his mum and dad, and his siblings. He was muggleborn; which means his parents weren't caught up in the middle of the blasted war, wanted by death eaters. He wanted to know and understand and she wished he knew he could too. All he could do was pull her into a hug. "I don't know what to do anymore." **

**Through her tears she could Teddy. He had given up, he was kneeling on the ground by Fred Weasly and Rose Greene. George came out if his way to comfort Teddy, which Belle was grateful for, considering George just lost his other half. Neville and Seamus were glancing at them slightly, trying to make out if they were ok. She wasn't ok. She wasted her time with this, she should have just went in hiding, listened to the hat when it told her she wasn't a true Ravenclaw. Maybe this wouldn't have happened. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Ash looked down at Belle, her body shuddering with sobs, pressed against his body. He was a monster. He should've held her back, should've protected her, and this never would've happened. "This is all my fault," he muttered. Belle tried to protest, but Ash shook his head.

"I should've persisted. I didn't want to fight, I knew it was dangerous. I should've been honest, I should've made us go into hiding, I shouldn't have been so damn rash!" He wanted to hit something. He wanted to scream at the world to go away, to leave him and Belle alone. _Why are you cursing us?_ he thought. _We've done nothing wrong._

**Belle looked at him. "No it isn't your fault. Non of this is your fault. I made the decision for myself to fight." He didn't believe her. The clock clicked hour. Everyone froze for a second. Everything, everyone was waiting for Voldemort's attack. Nothing happened. They sent Teddy out to go check. As he rushed out, heart broken, everyone tried to calm down. **

**Ash was still breaking down. This was getting annoying. Walking straight up to him, wrapping her arms around his face she snogged him. Right there. And she didn't even care one bit. **

**Teddy soon rushed back in, a look of terror was spread across his face. "Their here! Harry's dead!" he exclaimed. An uproar broke out. She could hear Ginny scream.**

Ash looked at Belle in amazement as she pulled away. A few people wolf-whisteled, but they turned to screams of terror as Teddy rushed back through the door and told them the terrible news. Reinforments were on their way, and The Chosen One was dead.

They walked through the oak front doors. Voldemort was in the lead, and directly next to him was the half-giant gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creaters proffessor, Rubeus Hagrid. Ash really like Hagrid, but he looked terrible right now; his face was bruised and bloody, and his beard was tangled with tears. He kept looking down at the figure in his arms like he couldn't believe it.

As Voldemort approached, he flicked his wand and everybody went silent. The screams of horror, the slanderbeaking of Voldemort and his army, everything disappeared. Then he spoke. "Look what you have done. Harry Potter is dead. You must now all bow to me!"

"WHEN HELL FREEZES OVER!" a voice yelled from the crowd, and Voldemort's spell broke. Voldemort's lips curled awfully. "SILENCE!" he yelled, flicking his wand, and they were silenced once more. "Who was that?" Voldemort was deathfully quit. "I'm going to lift this spell. I wish only for the speaker to step forward." He flicked his wand once more, and Neville proudly stepped forward. There were several gasps from the crowd.

Voldemort smiled maliciously. "Well, well. Longbottom, isn't it?" Neville nodded stiffly. "Well. You will all now see what happens to the fools that disobey me! A new dawn of wizarding rule is approaching. You can follow me, and be rewarded, or go the same direction as this fool, and be killed off one-by-one."

Voldemort reached behind him, and one of his cronies handed him a tattered, patched hat with a wide rip around the rim. The Sorting Hat. He walked forward and placed it on Neville's head. It abrubtly burst into flames. The only sound that filled the night air was Neville's screams.

And that was when all hell broke loose.

**Annabelle looked at Ash as everyone ran out to greet Voldemort, and mourn over the dead Chosen One. Rushing out she saw all of the death eaters. Scowling, she wondered which one killed her sister. She wished they were dead, rotting in hell. Belle pushed herself to the front to comfort Ginny, who was breaking down because he was dead. From inside you could hear screaming "no!" **

**Once Neville was literally put on fire hell broke out. People started to scream; shouting swears towards Voldemort and his followers. Some even got into fist fights with death eaters. She was glad Teddy wasn't in a head on beat match with one of the death eaters. He was so aggressive when it came to stuff like that. But no one went for Neville who was screaming in pain. **

**Annabelle couldn't help it anymore. Screaming for Neville she ran from the crowd, she heard Ash, Ginny, Teddy, and others to not do it. She pretty much tackled Neville, sending the hat flying off his head. Voldemort's slit if eyes began to grow bigger. "STOP! STOP ALL OF YOU!" he bellowed over the fights. Everyone died down eventually. Some of the fighting people stopped in mid punch to Voldemort's orders. She pushed the weak Neville back, protecting him from Neville's next move. **

**Voldemort's lips curved into a wicked smile. "What do we have hear? A Black?" There were some chuckles and head shakes from the Death Eaters. Gasps from her side. Annabelle's lips trembled. **

**"I am a Greene. Annabelle Greene." She said proudly. A tall, burly man stepped out of the crowd and whispered something in his ear, 'They were disowned.' and other things she couldn't make out. **

**"Hows the family?" asked the burly man, Mr. LeStrange. He snickered. Annabelle turned very pale. Teddy stepped out of the crowed. **

**"Dead. Thanks to you!" he exclaimed. All the death eaters laughed. **

**"Theodor. You would make a attrition to our team. So strong." Voldemort pressured. **

**"Don't say yes!" exclaimed Annabelle. Voldemort laughed, followed by forced laughed. Teddy looked at Annabelle saying: "I wasn't going to sis." **

**"How heartwarming." Voldemort laughed. Mr. LeStrange stepped forward. **

**"You don't have a heart!" yelled someone from the crowd. Voldemort scowled. **

**"Come forward, who ever said that." he called, scanning the horizon. LeStrange stepped out as no one came. Grabbing his knife he grabbed Belle by the chin and dragged the sharpened blade down the side of her face. "Or Miss **_**Black**_** get's it." Voldemort finished. Blood trickled down Annabelle's dirty face. She could feel drops of blood coming from her neck were the blade sat. And she knew exactly who shouted that.**

Ash regretted shouting it as he watched LeStrange pull the blade on Belle. He rushed forward. "Stop!" he yelled, voice cracking pathetically. He pulled his wand a took a menacing but brave step forward. LeStrange laughed, and all the other Death Eaters followed suit, even Voldemort himself. Ash saw his chance, and knew there might not be another one. They were momentarily distracted. Ash slowly lifted his wand. Any sudden movements would alert the crowd of his appearance. He pointed his wand directly at the disgusting man's forehead. His eyes made contact with Belle's, and he knew she understood; _Get Out Of The Way._

He mouthed the countdown. _One, Two... THREE!_ Belle ducked out of the distracted man's arms, just as Ash screamed a curse, sending LeStrange flying backwards.

**LeStrange wasn't dead, just dazed for moments. Everyone just stood there looking from Belle to Ash to Neville to LeStrange and over again in a cycle. That cycle repeated until Voldemort spoke up. "You can never learn." lifting his wand in the air he sent the dark mark, green and glittering gloomy over the castle. **

**"FIGHT!" screamed Seamus. Everyone charged, again full on battle. Belle started to fight but Neville came running. **

**"Please get away from here." he asked. "I don't want you getting hurt." with that he ran away; fighting a black haired lady. Belle looked at Ash. Running from the scene they ducked behind a pillar. She could hear wailing. Turning her head she saw Teddy on the ground, with Mr. LeStrange right on his neck. Teddy flashed a glance at here. Quickly turning away before she saw the fate of her brother. Annabelle was about to go run but a hand held her back. **

Ash held her back. She would never make it in time. It was no use. He felt terrible. And not just the sick-to-my-stomach terrible feeling, the I-am-a-spoiled-brat-and-I-deserve-to-die terrible feeling. Belle had now lost her whole family to the Dark Arts. Ash had lost nothing. He was a spoiled brat.

**Annabelle breathed heavily. She turned back around. Why was she hiding? Why was she, this wasn't were she was supposed to be! Her job was to fight to the death. And that was not what Annabelle was doing. She was sitting there, like a loser, waiting while everyone else gave up their lives for her. Once Annabelle was turned around she looked for her brother. He, and LeStrange were gone; vanished. Was Teddy dead? She never heard a manly scream since the time she turned around. Not thinking, she jumped up running into battle, Annabelle could hear Neville screaming to get out of the way. But she didn't move out of the way, she got herself into a fight with a very young death eater. **

**... **

**LeStrange didn't really kill Theodor, he was just... injured. Leaving him moaning on the floor, his knife bloody. "Have fun." He smirked running off, LeStrange looked around for anyone. He spotted Annabelle running away from her beloved and he smirked for he had a chance. Right there. A mudblood waiting to get what They deserve. Pain. Sneaking up of the boy he wrapped his arms around Ash's mouth. "'ello precious." Using a death grip he pinned Ash to the floor. "Let's have some fun." he laughed, taking his knife out.**

Ash's scream caught in his throat. He gagged, the man smelled so terrible. His vision was blurred with pain, for the man's knees dug into his elbows as he pinned him down. The man snarled viscious things, but the only thing Ash made out was the metallic _swish_ of a blade being flicked open. Ash started squirming even hard. He tried to scream out, but for the first time, he realized the man had his hand over Ash's mouth. How convenient. Ash bit down. Hard.

The man pulled his hand away, and was momentarily distracted. But before Ash could take any further action, the man turned to Ash and placed a silencing charm on him. He smirked and bent over Ash's arm, and set to work. Ash knew LeStrange was carving his arm, maybe cutting it off. His arm was on fire, but then it became numb. Maybe LeStrange had hit a nerve. Ash felt warm blood trickle down his arm, he saw it creep up the sleeve of his robes.

"There," LeStrange said, maliciously. "All done." And as he pulled away, Ash saw what he had done. He had carved the word 'mudblood' into Ash's arm. Ash couldn't cry out, he couldn't gasp, he couldn't scream, but he felt warm tears sliding down his already-tear, dirt-, and blood-streaked face. LeStrange laughed and went off to terrorize someone else. Ash suddenly realized how drained he felt. The wounds were bleeding ferocioulsy; he was about to faint from bloodloss. He tried to keep a grip on reality.

**Annabelle didn't defeat the witch, she was defeated. Well that's what she thought anyways. She was pinned down, the ladies knees digging into her body. Moaning, she tried to kick off, but no use. "What do we have here?" the lady sneered. Her voice was so familiar. Bellatrix. She was dead! **

**"You're supposed to be dead!" Belle exclaimed, her head being jointed back by Bellatrix's dirty hands. Bellatrix laughed uncontrollable. **

**"Me dead? Ginevra Weasly hit me!" she laughed, her high voice ringing. "Annie, you cannot win against me! I was and am the Dark Lord's most loyal servant. I learned the Dark Arts from him, and I know spells of such power that you, pathetic little girl, can never hope to compete." Annabelle tried to get up, but it was no use. Bellatrix chuckled, pulling out her wand. She shouted her favourite curse, making Annabella scream, kicking the ground intensively. **

**"I was going to just kill you but I would like to see you be tourchered unto insanity first." snickering she did it twice more. Annabelle feet were kicking the ground so hard, the only thing she could move. "This is what you deserve Anna! And you mudblood friend. He's already finished, so is your brother." Out of the corner of her tearing eyes she saw Bellatrix's husband putting away his knife walking over to them, blocking anything at ease. **

**"No!" Annabelle screamed. What had happened to Ash? She was just rewarded by another curse. Crying she gave up. Muffled words came out of her mouth.**

Ash saw LeStrange flick his wand in Ash's direction. He knew he had lifted the silencing charm, but he was too weak to murmer anything other then a croaky "Belle." Ash saw LeStrange and his wife's figure seem to shimmer as they looked down at Belle's twitching body on the ground. Wait, LeStrange's wife? Bellatrix was still alive? Ash went to push himself up, but his injured arm buckled under him. He heard Belle's screaming cease for a moment. He cried out with pain as his arm throbbed agonizingly. Belle and the LeStranges turned towards him.

**Annabelle screamed out Ash. The glittering blood seeping out from the deep cut words of mudblood. "You're a monster." she screamed tried getting up but Bellatrix was too strong. Mr. LeStrange laughed, flicking his wand at her, a result of her kicking the ground in pain again, she felt herself starting to fade. **

**"Stupid little girl." he muttered, kicking his black metal toed boot straight to Annabelle's stomach. She crunched over in pain. Looking over at Ash, she closed her eyes.**

Ash willed himself to have the strength to push himself up. Using one hand and his teeth, he ripped a piece off of the hem of his robes, and wrapped it around his arm tightly. This stopped the bleeding a little, but not enough. Oh well, he thought. It had to wait.

Tucking the injured arm into the hollow of his chest, he used his good arm to push himself off the ground. The sudden change of motion made his head spin, causing him to sway a little on the spot. He regained himself quickly though, and slowly walked towards the LeStrange's and Belle.

The LeStranges still had their back to him, so they were unaware of his approach. Quietly and slowly, Ash pulled his wand with his good hand. "Revenge," he whispered, and the LeStrange's turned. Quickly Ash brough his wand slashing through the air. He screamed the unforgiving words. A jet of green light entered Bella's chest, and she fell to the ground. Her husband stared in horror, and before he could react, Ash gave him the same treatment.

After he fell to the ground, Ash did the same. He was so drained. He was having trouble keeping his grip on reality. Everything was becoming blurry, and the ground raced towards him. He landed with a thud that made his arm throb, but he didn't cry out. He didn't have enough energy. He lay on the ground, next to Belle.

**She watched as her Aunt and Uncle fell to the ground, meeting there deaths. Belle tried to stand but it was no use. To weak. The pain in her stomach began the spread, making the after shock of the 5 horrible curses even more intense. A tear ran her face. **

**Neville, Ginny, and Ron's attention few to the dead Lestange family as well as them. They tried to get over to them but they were blocked by death eaters. Teddy was no were to be seen. **

**"Ash." she breathed. There were curses flying everywhere. He saw Harry Potter and Voldemort duelling. "Tell Teddy I love him." With that she closed her eyes, laying there.**

"No..." Ash could barley comprehend what was happening. "No, Belle, don't die... Don't be dead... Don't, please!" He started to cry. He didn't even realize that Harry had apperently come back from the dead. The only thing that was happening in the world was that the love of his life was laying next to him, dead or dying.

_**Teddy's POV**_

**He was dead. He knew he was dead. Teddy could feel the pain unclosing him. Liftig his hand from the stab wound her cried out. Ok, so he wasn't dead. Great. But was Annie? Or George or even Ash? He wanted get up and fight but the pain if the poisoned dagger confirmed him to get up and run. His pretty face was covered in blood. He aced all over. Teddy remembered how Bella though he was dead. What if she died thinking he was? No! That wouldnt be good! Then he remembered Rose. Didn't even get to say good bye. He started to cry, warm tears rolling down his face. Harry and Voldemort were fighting, Harry was yelling something about love. His mind began to scream at him. You forgot about Jordan. Oh no! He forgot he came with her to fight, he didt see her. Jordan was his girl friend. She had long, wavy, dark hair and piercing green eyes. They loved each other, went to school together, everything. What if he lost everyone?**

Ash admitted defeat. He slumped onto the ground and sobbed. He had lost Belle. Forever. Gone, forever, just like that. And he had layed there, on the ground, like the pathetic little boy he is, and let it happen. He had let the injury take control, let the injury stop him from saving her. He could never, would never forgive himself. If Teddy was still alive, he would never forgive Ash either.

Ash rolled onto his side, pressing his injured arm into the ground. It hurt, but it felt good at the same time. The physical pain took his mind off the mental pain. Rose was dead. Teddy was probably dead. Jordan was probably dead. Belle was dead. He was almost dead. He would never get to say goodbye to his parents, to his sister.

He thought of them, remembered them, honored them. His mother, Karla, her chocolate brown eyes like warm cookies, made of love. His father, Kurt, his caloused woodman's hands bigger than Ash's face, but gentler than a baby's. His little sister, Miranda, who showed magic potention, but had not yet begun her education. She might not ever now. Hogwarts and all the other magical schools were bound to be taken over by the Dark Arts. Ash hoped his muggle parents caught wind of what happened. He hoped they found out how he died, so they wouldn't be stuck wondering for the rest of eternity.

He remembered Belle. Her soft strawberry blonde hair, her wind-chime laugh, the one time she had kissed him, willingly. They could've had years. He remembered Rose. The little girl, brave enough to be a Gryffindor, so little, so young, so precious. She could've had a long and happy life. He closed his eyes, possibly for the final time. He had nothing to live for anymore. The world around him was ending as the dawn broke.

_**Jordan's POV**_

**Well this wasn't going as planned. Maybe the whole 'stay alive' part was going well but what about 'make sure Teddy was alive'? She hadn't talked to him since they kisses good luck how many hours ago? She had seen him, right after Ginny hit Bellatrix. Who, was still alive, and possibly dead now. Who knew. She hoped Teddy was alive, as well as Belle, George and Ash. Jordan heard about the deaths of Fred and Rose. And how she regretted not being there to help Teddy threw it. But at the same time she rejoiced for she didn't have to witness the beautiful face she knows and loves look so miserable, as though some of his heart was ripped out with them. **

**She saw Ash, crying so she urged herself to got and help him. Jordan looked as though she was barley touched, even though she had been fighting. Jordan graduated 1st in everyone of her classes as well as voted Most Likely to be Successful as well as Most Promising Couple with Teddy in the graduating Ravenclaw class. One of the happiest days of her life. How she remembered how Annabelle, Ash, and the twins went banana's at the year book with Jordan and Teddy's couple picture and Jordan's model looking picture with books her friend, who died today, submitted. **

**But before she got there Dawn came and Harry was defeating Voldemort. With that, Voldemort dropped to the floor, ice cold. Everyone stopped, dropping their wands. He was dead! The man that terrorised them for the past year was finally dead. Defeated. They erupted in cheers. Death Eaters started fleeing the scene, knowing that their fate would result as imprisonment. The only family that staid were the Malfoy's, who were looking for their precious son, Teddy's cousin. **

**Trying to find Ash she yelled his name, searching for his pretty face threw the crowd. She finally found him, kneeing next to the figure that resembled Teddy so much. Annabelle. "Annabelle." she whispered, collapsing no here. "No." She couldn't be - dead. Her complexion looked like she had been experiencing a lot if pain. What would Teddy say? **

_**Teddy's POV **_

**He heard happy cheers echoing down the empty hallway. Teddy tried to smile. They finished him. Harry finished him. His blood lose was so sever, he himself wasn't sure he was going to make it. At least he tried, and died trying. Which meant he tried hard enough. Moaning he leaned against the wall. Tell Jordan I love her. Tell Annie to be strong. Tell Ash to keep Annie healthy and beautiful. Tell Bellatrix to curl up an die in a hole. She deserved to die, so did her husband. Mr. LeStrange told him that he killed Rose, beat up Annie. I told him Rose was worth nothing, pathetic little girl. How Annie was too weak survive in the modern day world. It was as though it was a wake up call: 'Hey! Evil kicked you arse. Get used to it.' **

**He heard footsteps down the hall. Well more like three. All coming his way. Teddy rejoiced in his mind. But that drained more quickly then he hoped. The Malfoy's. The bleach blonde family. Noble family. His family. They paused, staring at him. Lucius gave him a scowl before turning his black cape to leave. Narcissa didn't even give him a sideways glance. But Draco did. That annoying little blasted who tormented his sister absurd friend. He stopped, examining him. "Father. Theodor is hurt." **

**"He doesn't concern you." his father snapped, turning around sharply on his heels. "Draco, let us go." Narcissa nodded in agreement. **

**"No. They might be disowned. But they are our flesh and blood." Draco protested. Bending down he looked at Teddy. All Teddy wanted to do is snap at the boy he didn't need his help. But the truth is, he needed his help. The Malfoy's cleaned up his blood, they didn't bandage anything, for they had nothing. **

**"Stand up." ordered Lucius. Teddy tried, though he failed making him fall back down. Lucius rolled his eyes disapprovingly. Draco and Narcissa helped Teddy up, dragging him back to the main scene. Everyone was to busy rejoicing ti notice. Teddy still was in so much pain, though it wasn't as bad as before. Narcissa and Draco laid Teddy down. **

**"Good luck." Draco said, actually smiling for once. Teddy nodded, ad the family ran off. Maybe he did have a chance to survive...**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Ash saw Jordan approach him. He gulped. She wasn't going to be happy when she saw Belle, and he didn't know if he could stand anymore pained expressions today. She dropped to her knees. Ash turned away. He was ashamed. He didn't want to see anymore tears.

He sat up. His arm didn't hurt so much anymore, and the bleeding had stopped a little. He saw Draco and his mother carrying Teddy into the arena of people, rejoicing. Ash didn't even know what everyone was so excited about, but then he saw Voldemort laying on the ground. Dead. A wave of happiness surged through his body.

And then the happiness was replaced with a worse feeling. A feeling like a rusty daggar being driven into his stomach and rotated over and over agian. He remembered another body, cold and most likely dead, laying on the ground. For the first time, he had hope. He crawled over to where Jordan still knelt over Belle's body.

Ash's heart started beating madly. Feeling on her neck, Ash's heart surged. He felt a pulse. "Jordan, help! Get help quickly!" Jordan's eyes widened. "NOW! She has a pulse, we can still save her!"

_**Jordan's POV**_

**Jordan couldn't believe it. She was gone. Just like that. No, she was so young! She felt herself start to cry, for the 5th time tonight. 1; for Fred, her match maker. 2; for Rose, who shouldn't have died. She should of had a happy life. 3; for her best friend Michelle, who sacrificed herself for her. 4; for Teddy, and the thought of never seeing him **

**again. And now for the 5th time for Belle. It hurt a lot the 5th time. She shouldn't be here; she should be dead while Rose, Michelle, Belle, and Fred were living the rest of there lives. **

**Jordan looked at Ash for a moment. She didn't believe him. She was out cold. No way. Inching her hand to her next her eyes widened even more. "Bloody hell." she breathed. Immediately Jordan jumped up, sprinting through some people. Who was she supposed to get? As she searched that horizon of rejoicing, tired people a hand was put on her shoulder. "Teddy," she whipped around. It wasn't Teddy, it was George. Jordan tried to hide her horrible frown. It wasn't as though she wasn't happy to see Georges smile. **

**"Sorry Jordan. I haven't seen Teddy." he smiled a little, just enough to show he was here. "Who are you looking for?" he asked, looking concerned. **

**"I am looking for someone that can help Annie. She's -" bit she was cut off, not only because she couldn't bring herself to it but George nodded, knowing what she meant. **

**"I know who you need." Dragging her off he lead her to Madame Pomfrey, who was so tired from nursing everyone. But when they said Annie's name she immediately came. When they got back Ash was still there. **

**"Move Ashton." she said. Motioning to George, he picked up Annabelle with easy. She was very light for her age... **

_**Teddy's POV **_

**He spotted his love's mass of dark hair in the crowd. Wispily he called out to her, but she was on a roll. Teddy followed her until she stopped at Ash, and a body laying there in a heap. Annabelle. Oh no. No. No. Not her! Why? Almost everyone he loved died tonight. Then Ash started yelling trough the noise to get help. That caught many peoples attention. Jordan left. Teddy tried to get up. It hurt so much. He didn't any ways, for her. By the time he got up and moving, Jordan was back with George and Madame Pomfrey. "No!" he screamed making his way as fas he could clutching his side as he ran. Jordan blocked his path. **

**"Teddy. You need to turn around." she cooed, trying to get him around. He protested loudly. Jordan kept blocking his path. He smelt her faint perfume. She pulled him into a hug, another stall tactic. He urged himself to pull away and make a run for it. "Theodor! You are hurt!" Jordan cried as he ousts his way through people. **

**"No! Not Annie! No!" he yell finally seeing his beloved sister, in Georges around. Tears flowed down his eyes. "Who killed her? WHO DID IT?" he cursed, through his cried. Jordan tried to calm him down.**

Ash crawled out of the way so that Madam Pomfrey could help Belle. Madom Pomfrey looked at him sympathetically. "Ashton, are you hurt?" Ash started to say no, but hesitated. He nodded and pulled his robe sleeve back to reveal the cuts. They looked worse than ever; his arm was swolen. Probably with infection.

Madom Pomfrey gasped and motioned for him to stand up. He struggled and almost fell a couple times, but with Jordan's assitance, he made it. He stumbled after the trio, Belle in Madom Pomfrey's arms, as they headed for the castle.

_**Jordan's POV**_

**At least Teddy was alive. Almost killed, but alive. Depressed, but alive. She helped Ash into the Great Hall behind the golden trio. Why on earth would someone carve 'mudblood' into someone? Jordan knew it was cruel times but seriously? It was horrible, it was too deep to heal with no scar. How it would be hell to have a horrible word imprinted in your arm becuase of one night, when you lost everything. **

**They made it to the Great Hall. People came to help or ask for help but the nurse asked, well, ordered everyone to stay back. She heared Hermione asking Ron if Annabelle would be ok. That's right, same book club. It was sad to see everyone so said over one person. She could hear Teddy trying to keep it together. It was hard to when all your family was dead and the living ones hated you. Jordan looked over before grabbing supplies to help Ash. "Who did this to you?" she asked, cleaning it up gently. She knew he was focused on Annabelle, who wasnt waking up...**

"Huh?" Ash tore his eyes from Annabelle's still-motionless body. "Oh, LeStrange. The husband." His eyes narrowed with hate. "I killed him." Jordan looked taken aback and Ash was a little ashamed of himself, but he pulled it together and hid it well.

After Jordan cleaned his wound, he thanked her and decided he needed to take a little walk. He couldn't stand to be in this place of worry and depression. He couldn't stand to be there when Belle was official proclaimed dead.

He walked out onto the bridge that him and Belle had spent so many moments on. Happy moments, arguing moments, and even moments he had hoped would be romantic. He stood for a few moments in silence, then said "I miss this Belle." He spoke to the open air.

_**Jordan's POV**_

**She smiled as he thanked her and walked off. She asked no questions, Ashton was going threw a lot. Jordan expected that from the horrible lady Bellatrix. Teddy told her about how she killed her parents. How she would hurt people for entertainment. It was as though they lady was in love with Voldemort, the darkest man alive. **

**Jordan cleaned up and made her way over to Teddy and George. He had calmed down, but was still crying. Jordan ran to him with an embrace as he noticed she was there, trying not ti hurt his stab wound. "It's ok." she cooed, stroking his blonde hair. Jordan laid her head on his. **

**"She's going to die isn't she?" Teddy cried, trying to be stroganoff wasn't working for him. But he was doing the best he could. **

**"No. She's too strong." she smiled, looking at him. He kissed her as the nurse stood up, a sad expression. **

**"She is gone." the lady announced loudly. There was silence but Teddy turned red. He stormed through the people looking at his 'dead' sister. **

**"She isn't dead. Annabelle needs a wake up call." he told himself out loud. Smirking to himself, he pinched her neck pressure point hard. That was a result of a jerk. The crowd gasped, Jordan's hand was over her mouth in awe. Teddy pressed down on her chest and a few other things... He fell back waiting for anything to happen. **

_**Annabelle's POV **_

**Before you know it, Annabelle shot up as though she was still in battle panting for breathe. Everyone smiled. Horrible pain shot threw her, after shocks of the LeStrange's work. She liked around for Ash, Jordan, or Teddy. Who ever was closer. Teddy was there smiling the biggest. They embraced. **

**"I thought you were dead." Teddy cried. **

**"Not that quickly." she smiled a him, she felt tears roll down her face. She was rushed cold water and she washed her face and drank some. Madame Pomfrey insisted on a walk. **

**"I will go with you." Teddy offered but Annabelle refused, wanting to be on her own. He respected and she walked off, she knew where she was going. Ash was standing there. Smiling she walked up beside him. **

**"Hey super star."**

Ash spun around. No, it couldn't be happening. Three things could be happening.

1) He could be hallucinating. Perhaps the day's events were finally catching up with him.

2) He was dreaming. Perhaps he had passed out back in the Entrance Hall and he was now dreaming.

3) He was in heaven. Perhaps he had died back in the Entrance Hall.

"Belle?" He stepped forward hesitantly. "Is.. is it really you?"

**Annabelle laughed softly. She could say she didn't believe he didn't think it was real life, but that would be lying. For she wasn't sure if this was real life herself. She just got tormented with one of the 3 unforgivable curses and somehow she's alive. Quite a lot to handle. Especially when it's your best friend. **

**"Yes. Who else?" she asked. Annabelle. She couldn't help up wander her eyes towards Ash's forearm. It' wasn't bandaged because not many were left. His wound was cleaned up but it was red and purple. The deep words were going to scar. Leave a mark of what he was to all the pureblood. Annabelle felt like crying. But Voldemort was gone now. And so many had died to try to defeat him. And her she is standing here, cheated her way out of death.**

Ash could do nothing but stand there, mouth open, like an idiot. Then, without thinking, he rushed forward and gave Annabelle a big hug. He pulled away, realizing she was probably very sore, and he was probably hurting her. His arm was throbbing like mad from the sudden movement. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth and clutched the rail of the bridge, trying to stop the throbbing pulses of red that were flashing in front of his eyes.

**Annabelle tensed up as Ash hugged her. I wasn't like she didn't enjoy it, which she did, but it was more the fact she was just had the Crucio curse inflected on her several time and a kick to the stomach. She smiled. Ash soon got the message, resulting as a pulling away from the embrace. He looked like he was in pian. She cocked her head as he tightened up to try to decrease it. Slowly she gently grabbed his forearm and turned it over slightly to see his wound. "I am so sorry." she said, setting it back in place. She clutches the railing or what's left of it in distress. "I should have told you about my family. You wouldn't have went through this if I would have told you." she felt a tea, she wiped it away. "I thought you would like me anymore."**

Ash stared at her, dumbfounded. "Belle, no offense or anything, but that's just about the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Nobody's defined by their family, especially you." He took a deep breath.

He spoke carefully, like he was choosing each word with great care before he said them. "If anything, it made me like you more. You have bad blood like that in you, but the good blood in you shows more. You should be proud. Not of your relatives, of yourself."

**Anna sighed. He didn't understand who they were dealing with. They were dealing with one of the mist Slytherin proud families in the whole history of Hogwarts and Britian. "Ash. It's not like that. It's the Black family, the ancient and noble house of Black, they call it. They have codes and ruled you follow or your hated. Obay or be punished. It's like the law." she shook her head. **

**"I am not proud of myself." she stated simpley. "I've failed, and disobeyed, and lied to the people I love and care for most. That's nothing to be proud of."**

Ash took her by the shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. You could tell just by looking in her deep eyes that she had been through pain, and recently. Both mentally and physically.

"Rebellion is good... at times. Against them, it's good. You have done nothing wrong today." Then it hit Ash. It had been today. This morning he had put up a force against the Carrows. This morning him, Belle, and Rose escaped.

It hit him so hard that he actually stumbled backwards. He realized just how tired he was was. He felt himself swaying, and he clutched the hand rail once again for support.

**"Are you sure Ash? I beg to differ." she breathed. This wasn't what she wanted to talk about. But he knew they would. "I let my sister die. I attacked teachers. I almost bled to death. I could go on and on." But going on and on wasn't worth it. The day was over and done with. She didn't care about it anymore. It was how life was supposed to go. Annabelle noticed also, Ash and herself had been through more then she thought. The more an more she thought the more she felt for Ash, wanted to pull him close as of saying everything is safe now. **

**Annabelle watched Ash stumble. She hesitated to see what would happen. "Are you ok?" she asked helping him as a prop.**

Ash closed his eyes and took deep breaths through the nose. He nodded, but then changed his mind. "I need rest," he said, and he meant it.

He stumbled back to the castle, already half asleep. Then he wondered; where would he sleep? The Common Room was probably destroyed, like the rest of the castle.

**Annabelle nodded. She too needed sleep. But that was actuall a burden. Se would have nightmares about her life with out her sister. Her family. Teddy was in pain, many even dead because of his wounds. But Theodor was too strong. He wasn't hangin over the edge. "Let's walk together." she smiled taking his hand and they slowly descended back to the castle. All she wanted to have happen is something amazing. Or her family and life back.**

Ash felt Belle slid her hand into his. On a regular day, this would've excited him beyond relief. He frothing a walking zombie, and the only thing that kept him tethered to reality was Belle's hand, warm and reassuring, in his own dirt and blood encrusted one.

Ash saw the castle looming up in front of him. There were people spilled out on the lawn. The cool grass in the shade under a nearby beech tree looked so invitingly comfortable, that he laid down right there and promptly fell asleep.

**Ash soon fell asleep leaving her to herself. She wondered if she should leave and take care of herself or stay wiht him - just in case. No, no, no. Everything bad was gone, nothing would hurt him. But there was always going to be this surge in her mind that something was going to happen to the people she loved. So that's why, every since her parents died, Annabelle made a pact, simple yet strong, that she would never love anyone. But here she is; everyone she loved was dead or hurt. So much for keeping the pact. But as she kept thinking, love wasnt something you determained, it just happened like that. **

**She wondered about Ash and her. You know together. Usually she would puck at that idea. But the more and more the day went on, it came more pleasing then ever. She gently brushed some of his brown hair out of his face. Wait. She wasnt allowed to love...**


End file.
